


신속히 (RUSH)

by Ibrahil



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vet!Wonho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Son Hyunwoo es el dueño de una de las caballerizas mas pintorescas de Jangsu, sus caballos no son solo para exhibición, sino también para carreras. Como todo dueño responsable, siempre tiene un veterinario en sus manos, Chae Hyungwon es su hombre, hasta que un día uno de los nuevos caballos decide pegarle una coz en el pecho.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. PARTE PRIMERA

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el prompt de @Jookyunsmom, estaba buscando un AUs para escribir, y el suyo me pareció maravilloso para empezar a explorar un poco este fandom en el ámbito de la escritura. No me había sentido cómoda escribiendo algo hasta ahora, así que espero que no este tan extraño.
> 
> Idea original: https://twitter.com/Jookyunsmom/status/1269812776051990529
> 
> Las edades varían para el propósito del fics un poquito: Shownu: 29, Wonho: 28, Kihyun, Hyungwon y Min tienen 26, Jooheon tiene 23 y Changkyun tiene 19.

Fue muy tarde para cuando intento detenerlo, el caballo había perdido la paciencia y era difícil detener a un animal de más de quinientos kilos cuando una de sus manos estaba ocupada sosteniéndolas riendas y la otra estaba sobre el lomo del animal, solo pudo ver con horror como Chae Hyungwon, el veterinario que por cinco años había las Caballerizas Nogsaeg Taeyang le había asistido con sus caballos, ahora caía al suelo después de ser tirado por una zancada del caballo que intentaba revisar.

Maldito caballo, no debió haber dejado que Changkyun le convenciera de recibirlo después de los incendios que habían azotado a Jeollabuk-do en las últimas semanas, aunque los incendios no habían llegado a Jangsu por fortuna, si habían acabado con varios ranchos de gente que él conocía desde que era muy pequeño. Changkyun había insistido tanto en que aceptara un par de caballos que él había tomado la decisión solo unos días después, preparando cuatro caballerizas para aceptar los que le habían enviado. Tres de ellos se adaptaron rápido, Hyungwon curo sus lesiones, reviso sus historiales, y casi en seguida, Son Hyunwoo los estaba enviando a las pistas de paseos a caballo que había alrededor del pueblo. Pero este caballo, Jangsan, tenía un humor que incluso para alguien tan centrado como Son Hyunwoo, era difícil controlar.

No era al único al que le había tomado por sorpresa la actitud del caballo, al veterinario, acostumbrado a lidiar con tan grandes animales, se le había hecho difícil tener que controlar a este indisciplinado animal, que en su tercer día de revisión, le estaba lanzando al suelo de una coz.

\- ¡Joo-Heon, llama una ambulancia! – grito, mirando al hombre que se acercaba a ellos corriendo, deteniéndolo en seco con su voz. Vio como Joo-Heon se giraba y regresaba a la casa.

Quito el caballo del medio, ayudado por dos de sus hombres, que completaron la tarea de moverlo hasta las caballerizas, sacándolo del corral donde habían estado atendiéndolos bajo la luz del sol. Sin retrasarlo más, se acercó a Hyungwon, no quiso moverle, se aseguró de que respirara, y toco con cuidado el golpe que tenía este en el pecho, al menos no había sido sobre su corazón, pero no se atrevía a presionar la piel, temía que este pudiera tener algo roto. Si Hyungwon no sobrevivía a esta… no, no, no podía dejar que su mente fuera hacia allí, acaricio con preocupación la frente del veterinario inconsciente, y espero, espero por eternos minutos hasta que la ambulancia arribo.

El sonido de la misma atrajo a muchos de sus empleados, y a su hermano menor, que preocupado, llamo su nombre hasta que él consiguió su voz para responderle al preocupado joven. Changkyun no era de mostrar emociones, pero ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando le encontró, y luego el miedo cuando vio al veterinario al que admiraba en el suelo, le hicieron acercarse a él y abrazarlo, el pobre lucia tan pequeño que solo hacía que recuerdos de su dura vida pasaran frente a los ojos del hombre de tez morena.

\- Hyungwon-oppa está en el hospital. – Nayeon entro en su consultorio sorpresivamente, haciéndole saltar en su sitio justo cuando estaba a punto de poner en su jaula a un hámster diminuto que estaba tratando por resfriado. Con el pequeño animal en mano, se giró a su ayudante, Dahyun, que estaba buscando las pastillas para la dueña del roedor y que le vio con ojos muy grandes.

\- Dime algo nuevo. – Lee Hoseok continuo con lo que hacía, sin ver a Nayeon que brincaba en las puntas de sus pies.

\- No, Wonho-oppa, ¡esta vez es grave! – chillo, y fue la gravedad en su voz la que hizo que él le prestara la atención que requería el asunto, ella estaba algo pálida y se sostenía fuertemente a la puerta. – uno de los caballos de Shownu lo noqueo. Joohoney llamo, dice que es malo, que debería ir.

“Uno de los caballos de Shownu”, esa frase fue suficiente para que el poco color que el veterinario en jefe tuviera se fuera, él había visto fotos de esos caballos, había escuchado historias de Hyungwon, eran enormes, eran los mejores caballos de carrera de todo Jeollabuk-do, criados para ser tan enormes como el jinete que los montaba de vez en cuando. Aunque él no conociera personalmente al famoso Shownu, Hyungwon y Joohoney habían sido capaces de darle un tour sobre la vida y obra del jinete que después de lesionarse una de sus piernas, había comprado la caballeriza más vieja de Jangsu para volverla un centro turístico para el pueblo.

Por supuesto que Hoseok no puede irse así sin más. Debe dejar todo preparado, asignar a su reemplazo, llamar por teléfono a Hyunsik para que le reemplazara, y luego llamar a Minhyuk para que le encontrara en el hospital.

En el auto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las posibilidades de las cosas que podían haberle ocurrido a Hyungwon, primero estaba su miedo a donde exactamente había sido golpeado, y luego las consecuencias de dicho golpe en su cuerpo, la constitución de Hyungwon siempre había sido la de chico chic, delgado, esbelto, y ligeramente enfermizo, el pobre era muy parecido a él, no importaba que tan saludable se mantuviera, siempre contraía una enfermedad distinta en cada estación.

En el hospital, le dejaron verle casi de inmediato, Minhyuk era enfermero en el Hospital General de Jangsu, así que enseguida le llevo a la sala de emergencias, allí, Hoseok apenas fue consciente del hombre que estaba sentado en una de las sillas diagonales a la sala de cirugías.

\- Le han mandado a cirugía tan pronto sus rayos x han llegado, tiene cuatro costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, le están dando seis meses de reposo al menos. – Min dijo, enseñándole las fotos de los rayos x para que el veterinario las mirara. Lucían muy mal, pero eran mejor que los pronósticos imaginarios que él había estado barajeando en el automóvil.

\- Nada mal, pensé que lo rompería en dos. – susurro, pero pese al alivio, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, Min no estaba mejor que él, ambos conocían a Chae Hyungwon desde hace tanto tiempo, que era difícil imaginarse un mundo sin su amable sonrisa. – honestamente, pensé tantas cosas.

Min le abrazo, y Hoseok suspiro, él era el mayor, debía de poner el ejemplo para sus menores, así que abrazo de vuelta a su amigo y sonrió. Chae estaría bien.

\- Shownu. – Kihyun coloco frente al moreno un tazón de cereal con frutas, golpeándolo varias veces contra la superficie metálica de la mesa exterior, en el pequeño porche de la casa principal, el dueño de todas las hectáreas visibles desde allí, estaba pensativo, y su apetito parecía haberse paralizado hace unos días. – Hyunwoo. – Kihyun se sentó a su lado, contemplando a su amigo con los labios fruncidos, él era todo lo contrario a este hombre, su paciencia tenia cola corta y su humor era parecido a una granada incendiaria, cualquier toque y estallaba. - ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, estúpido! – le empujo, y aun así el otro solo cambio su posición en la silla, pero al menos le miro. – come algo, no has comido bien estos días, y eso está muy mal.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Oh, niño, si no comes ahora mismo arrastrare tu trasero al hospital. – dice, trillando sus dientes.

\- ¿tu? – la expresión de Kihyun fue momentáneamente una de sorpresa al escuchar todo el nervio que tenía el moreno para provocarle, por supuesto el shock solo duro segundos pues pronto estaba tirando a su Hyung de la oreja haciéndole quejarse.

\- Dime de nuevo eso, estúpido, ¿Quién te crees que soy? – dijo, aunque sonó más a un “ _estupidoquientecreesquesoy”,_ dicho entre dientes y con el fuego resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

\- Me rindo, me rindo. – le soltó solo porque en ese momento Jooheon entro con su propio bowl de cereal casi vacío.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – pregunto, sentándose en una de las dos sillas vacías frente a los mayores. – Changkyun está preparando galletas para comer con te en la tarde, parece de buen humor hoy, le dije que después de atender a los caballos iríamos al pueblo. – sabía que Changkyun ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones, pero también sabia lo posesivo que era Hyunwoo con el chico, le cuidaba como si fuera su hijo.

\- ¿a qué? – pregunto Kihyun, viendo con satisfacción como el otro por fin tomaba el bowl de cereal y empezaba a comer.

\- A comprar discos de música, hemos estado escribiendo y componiendo y queremos, bueno, necesitamos… ¡Inspiración! – exclamo, soltando una adorable risita. – además, quiero que se distraiga, parece… tan desolado últimamente…

\- Me parece una buena idea. – Shownu asintió, mirando a Kihyun que se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo no se queden hasta tarde, recuerden que tenemos que entregar los dos potros que vendimos, y Shownu no puede hacerlo todo solo.

\- Pero tú podrías ayudarle… ¿o es que no puedes?

Tan pronto como Kihyun hizo el ademan de levantarse, Jooheon ya estaba dentro de la casa de una carrera.

\- ¿Por qué siempre parece que tengo que estar haciendo de madre para todo el mundo? – Kihyun refunfuño, sus cachetes inflándose de indignación. – Llame a la Clínica Veterinaria, - dijo cambiando el tema de pronto. - a Tokki Pink, me dijeron que solo tenían un veterinario disponible para la zona. De hecho, es el dueño. Lee Hoseok, nunca había escuchado de él, pero pregunte y es muy bueno, tiene buenas referencias y credenciales, y formo Tokki Pink a partir de una subsidiaria de Chaleong, esa enorme clínica en Seúl, pero le ha ido muy bien aquí, es más joven que tú, pero tiene experiencia en Japón y China, así que está organizando un… oh joder, ni siquiera me estas escuchando. – Kihyun hizo una mueca al notar que la atención de Hyunwoo estaba en otro mundo, aparentemente.

\- Te escucho. Es buen veterinario. ¿Cuándo viene? – pregunto, acabando con su cereal y dejando solo las frutas para comérselas una a una.

\- Ah… en la tarde. Sé que es pronto, pero la lesión de Shownu’s Rain no puede esperar. – rasco su nuca, y recordó como esta mañana el caballo había tenido un calambre de nuevo. Era el primer caballo que Hyunwoo había recibido de su abuelo, hace quince años ya, Shownu le había enseñado a dejarse montar, le había puesto de nombre parte de su propio apodo de una época en la que soñaba con ser bailarín para el resto de sus días, y lo había llevado a ganar muchas carreras antes de retirarlo cuando el rancho de su abuelo cerro hace cinco años, y el compro este rancho para darle un lugar de descanso.

\- No puede esperar. – dijo, mirando al sol salir detrás de un par de nubes.

\- Vendrá en la tarde, tiene clínica en la mañana. Jooheon dice que solo le ha visto atender a animales pequeños. Así que quiero ver cómo va eso. No puede ser peor que Chae.

\- Hyungwon era… es excepcional con mis caballos. – Hyunwoo replico tan rápido haciendo que el hombre a su lado le mirara con una ceja alzada. - ¿Cómo Jooheon le conoce?

\- Ah, Lee Hoseok es el mejor amigo de Chae, y ya sabes cómo Changkyun-ah quiere ser un veterinario, bueno, Chae le ha invitado a Tokki Pink, y allí los dos han conocido al veterinario, dice que es divertido y que come un montón. Creo que es el amante de Hyungwon.

\- Pensaste que yo era el amante de Hyungwon. – Hyunwoo le recordó. – me hiciste una escena de celos innecesaria.

\- Aish, ¿nunca vas a olvidar eso? – Kihyun se quejó, sus mejillas y orejas enrojeciéndose de la vergüenza. – estaba un poco ebrio. Me gusta bastante, no puedo evitarlo, es muy alto. – se quejó, inflando sus mejillas nuevamente. - ¡Ah! ¿Por qué siempre escuchas cuando digo una estupidez, pero cuando hablo en serio no prestas atención? – Kihyun le empujo y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí porque al menos Hyunwoo estaba sonriendo.

La tierra se había levantado con el paso del Jeep Plateado que se estaciono cerca del camino de piedras frente a la casa principal, lo observo desde lejos, montado a Sanha, un semental pardo que estaba por despedirse del rancho en unos días, habiendo sido vendido a un cliente particular, con la intención de que su hija tuviera un caballo para practicar en casa. Era gentil y le gustaba ser montado, y ahora que no podía montar a Shownu, era la única monta que tenia deseos de hacer, para ser un semental, su personalidad era cariñosa y amable, no se excitaba fácilmente y mantenía sus ojos en el camino.

Ajusto su sombrero de paja, que se había puesto por el fuerte sol que había salido hoy al fin después de días del típico cielo nublado de la región. Vio con curiosidad la puerta delantera del Jeep abrirse, y luego a su conductor bajar, su primera impresión es que el hombre estaba construido como una pared, cuadrado, de anchos hombros y de bíceps notorios que estaban al descubiertos con la camisa negra que realzaba el pálido color de su piel, algo bajo, cabello rubio escondido debajo de una gorra, piernas gruesas y tan atléticas como las del caballo que montaba, desnudas, pues usaba solo un pequeño short blanco sobre un pantalón de compresión que llegaba solo unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas.

Estuvo a punto de pensar que era atractivo, pero en su lugar, se encontró pensando en que este hombre podría manejar a todos sus caballos haciendo lucha libre con ellos. Él no era pequeño de ninguna forma, tenía buenos músculos, Kihyun se encargaba de que comiera bien –incluso si estos días no había tenido apetito-, él se ejercitaba en la madrugada antes de salir a ayudar con el cuidado de sus animales, corría, nadaba en el lago cerca de las montañas los fines de semana, y aun así… aun así, no tenía ese cuerpo. Ese cuerpo enorme e irresistible.

\- ¿Lee Hoseok? – una vez cerca, le hablo, sobresaltando al hombre que estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del Jeep para sacar una maleta metálica como la que Hyungwon siempre arrastraba tras él. Sus ojos se fijaron en él, o eso creyó que hacían, pues estaban detrás de un par de aviadores negros.

\- Si, ¿a quién le hablo? – sonrió, de esas sonrisas simpáticas que derretirían a cualquiera, menos a Shownu –y porque había pensado eso en la voz de Kihyun-.

\- Son Hyunwoo. – Replico, bajando del caballo, su mirada se centró en la chica que acababa de dar la vuelta al auto.

\- Wonho-oppa… esto pesa… ¿Cómo es que necesitamos tantas cosas? – se quejó la joven de cabello rosado intenso que hizo al jinete fruncir el ceño, una cosa era mechón dorado en el cabello de Hyungwon, otra ese… cabello. – oh, disculpe por interrumpir.

\- Esta bien, Dahyun-ah, este es Son Hyunwoo. Shownu, ¿cierto? – el veterinario extendió su mano la sonrisa fácil aun en su rostro. – cuidemos bien uno del otro, ¿sí?

\- Si. –no supo que decir, estaba algo desplazado. Sus pensamientos por todas partes.

\- Joohoney dijo que tu caballo estaba pasando por un mal momento de nuevo. Estudie las notas de Hyungwon, aunque debo admitir que fue complicado. – se rio, abiertamente y ruidoso como el jinete no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, y tomo su maleta plateada y la que la joven de rosa sostenía, las venas de sus brazos mostrándose como invitándole a tocarlas. – por favor, guie el camino, no he tratado con caballos en casi medio año, pero prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi capacidad, me gustan más las vacas. – rio de nuevo, detrás de ellos su joven asistente rodaba los ojos. – nunca me canso de tratar con vacas, y sus terneros, pero nunca he estado en una caballeriza tan grande como esta, a Hyungwon le encantan los caballos… bueno y los jinetes. – rio de nuevo y Shownu hizo una mueca que intento que pasara desapercibida, aunque era complicado saber a dónde miraba el hombre detrás de esos lentes de diseñador.

\- Wonho-oppa, no puedes ir por ahí exponiendo a Hyungwon-oppa todo el tiempo. – Dahyun se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

\- No puedo evitarlo, ese niño solo le gusta ver y no comer. – esta vez tuvo la decencia de controlar su risa, en especial cuando noto que el jinete ya no podía disimular más, y había fruncido el ceño. – nada de diversión y solo trabajo, ¿es así? – casi había un reto en su pregunta, un reto coqueto que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno.

\- Las caballerizas están por aquí. – indico, comenzando a caminar y llevando a Sanha con él.

El veterinario le siguió, hablo en susurros con su asistente, mientras continuaba riendo, solo que a un nivel decente que apenas llegaba a los ojos del jinete que se negaba a escuchar una palabra más, ¿Por qué está molesto de todas formas? Quizás extrañaba la forma delicada y callada en la que Hyungwon trabajaba, o quizás extrañaba la rutina y odiaba conocer gente nueva e interactuar con dicha gente cuando eran tan ruidosos como el nuevo veterinario.

A lo lejos vio a Kihyun, sosteniendo a Sachelle, su gata atigrada de color naranja, vigilando a Jooheon que sacaba a los potros más jóvenes al pasto, patrullando que no intentaran saltar ningún obstáculo con sus torpes piernas. Aunque los cuadrúpedos parecían más interesados en ver a los caballos que practicaban sus caminatas en el paso de los turistas.

\- Kihyun. – llamo cuando se acercaron, llamando la atención del hombre que le sonrió, antes de ver al veterinario, chico, si las miradas mataran la del pequeño pelirrojo seria el fin de Lee Hoseok. – Lee Hoseok, el nuevo veterinario.

Con una corta reverencia, Kihyun planeo terminar las cosas rápidas, pero el doctor ni se inmuto por su humor.

\- Oh, Kihyun, Hyungwon-ah me hablo de ti. – Hyunwoo personalmente no había visto a su amigo enfriarse tan rápido, su expresión se suavizo y su boca se entreabrió. – siempre dice cosas bonitas de ti, ¿eres jinete también? – pregunto, sonriendo, y finalmente, se quitó los lentes, colocándolos obre la gorra. – tenia curiosidad en conocerte, Hyung Woo pregunto por ti. Deberías ir a verle. – Le guiño un ojo al pequeño ante él y luego miro a Son Hyunwoo que de pronto se quedó paralizado ante esos ojos oscuros en él. - ¿seguimos, grandote?

¿De verdad le había llamado aquello? El jinete no podía siquiera contestar algo coherente, y tampoco ayudo que Kihyun no tuviera nada que agregar a la conversación y se quedara a un lado, con la boca entreabierta y sus orejas rojas.

Jooheon fue quien les salvo de la extraña situación, abrazando a Lee Hoseok tan pronto le vio, tuvo que saltar la cerca para hacerlo, pero fue bastante grácil. Se sorprendió de la familiaridad entre ambos. Y la gran sonrisa en el rostro del joven al que se le veían sus adorables hoyuelos.

\- Joohoney, oh, ¿este es tu habitad natural? – pregunto con una risita a la que Jooheon respondió con un muy entusiasta “¡Sí!”. – oh, domando caballos, tan sexy y adorable viniendo de ti. – Lee Hoseok le pellizco la mejilla antes de enterrar su dedo en el adorable hoyuelo. – Hyungwon dice hola y que comas mucha gelatina para eso. – ambos se ríen, Jooheon con algo de vergüenza.

No sabe que le impulsa a ello, pero toma al doctor del brazo y jala de él, sin importarle que apenas le dé tiempo de recoger las maletas que ha dejado en el suelo cuando Jooheon se ha lanzado sobre él. Deja a Sanha con Jooheon, abandonando a todos atrás y simplemente actuando como un hombre loco.

\- Espera… espera… - le escucha decir, pero el solo quiere que revise a Shownu’s Rain, que le diga que este bien, no que le muestre cuan encantador es con todo el mundo. – Ah… Hyunwoo-ssi, pensaba mejor de usted. – se quejó, aunque el enorme hombre se dejara arrastrar, Shownu sabía que en cualquier momento podía detenerlo.

No dejo de sujetarlo hasta que estuvieron frente al establo de Shownu, un espacio privado en el que estaba más tranquilo, y no se podía estresar. Habían dejado atrás a Dahyun y solo eran ellos dos. Sintió de pronto vergüenza de su repentino arrebato y quiso disculparse, pero entonces se tropezó con que en ese rostro solo había una sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos.

\- Oh woah, ese es un hermoso semental. – se acercó al hermoso caballo pardo, acariciando su rostro, y como si fuera un mago, el animal se tumbó, dejando su cabeza alzada para que el veterinario le acariciara. – usualmente usan hembras para montar. – dijo, como si pretendiera enseñarle algo nuevo de caballos a Hyunwoo. – Shownu es tu nombre, ¿no? Hyungwon me hablo de ti, cariño, no te preocupes, dulzura, estarás bien. – ya dentro del establo, Lee Hoseok se inclinó hacia el caballo, examinando los cuartos traseros del animal echado.

Aprovecho el silencio que se instaló mientras el veterinario trabajaba para idear una disculpa decente, pero el tiempo se acabó muy rápido cuando escucho como la asistente les encontraba. Debí disculparse antes d que el hombre se fuera o se sentiría como un imbécil, incluso si no le importaban los sentimientos, pues aquí lo único en juego era la salud de su amado semental.

Un semental encajaba muy bien con la dura imagen de Son Hyunwoo, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba acostumbrado a domar sementales, correría muy bien en una yegua rápida y fornida. Había estado pocas veces entre caballos, y no había mentido cuando había dicho que prefería las vacas, los caballos eran animales temperamentales, como los humanos, y aunque nunca había tenido problemas con alguno, tampoco Hyungwon, y ahora su amigo respiraba con ayuda de una maquina mientras sus lesiones se recuperaban, y se quejaba del dolor todo el rato, intentando poner una cara de niño fuerte, pero fallando cuando el dolor le hacía llorar.

El y Min se turnaban para cuidarle, y bromeaban en voz baja para animarse, que seguramente Hyungwon agradecería todo lo que podía dormir ahora si no le estuviera doliendo tanto.

Alzo su mirada y vio al jinete que acariciaba su caballo con devoción, nada como el violento agarre que había dejado marcas visibles en su pálida piel, amaba ese animal, lo amaba como todos los dueños de mascotas que veía a diario en su consultorio, era ese amor el que impulsa su propio amor a ser compartido, entre animales y personas, era difícil saber a quién amaba más.

\- Hyunwoo… estará bien, pero esta es una lesión grave, Hyungwon me dijo que es recurrente, eso es porque su dieta debe ser diferente, y su ejercicio físico también. Sufrió una lesión hace cinco años, ¿cierto? – pregunto, acariciando el lomo del animal donde sus dedos se encontraron con los del jinete que aparto la mano enseguida.

\- Si, antes de que Hyungwon viniera, es la razón por la que le llame, el tratamiento del veterinario que le vio inicialmente no funciono…

\- Si, no creo que sea algo grave, pero la primera vez no sano muy bien, en un principio fue una tendinitis común que no fue atendida de la forma correcta, luego hubo una rotura de tendón y eso acarreo a que se agravara la situación, seguramente muchas cosas se hicieron mal y ahora la inflamación ocurre no solo en tendón, sino en el tejido cicatricial que quedo. Eso es lo que impide que sane, incluso si ya no es un caballo de carrera. – Hyunwoo le miraba con atención, eso le gustaba. – me gustaría ponerlo en los paseos. Darle una caminata, quiero ver cómo reacciona y saber cuánto tejido cicatricial debo sacar.

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- Tendrás que dejar de montarlo por un tiempo, solo caminatas, puedes montar otro caballo y llevarlo. Eso estará bien para él. Los caballos sanan muy rápido. – Hyunwoo se apresuró a buscar las riendas y a colocárselas, su caballo de inmediato estaba de pie. Entre ambos, guiaron al caballo al camino, dejando a su asistente atrás. Sus ojos fijos en su cuarto trasero derecho. – parece bien. Me gusta como camina pese a la inflamación. – Hyunwoo permanecía en silencio, guiando al caballo hacia el sendero.

\- ¡Shownu, vamos a salir! – Hoseok alzo su mirada a Jooheon, que estaba con otro joven al que no distinguía muy bien desde allí. La única respuesta del jinete moreno fue alzar su mano.

\- Vas a estar bien. – le dijo al caballo, acariciando donde pronto tendría que cortar. – pero tendremos que abrirte y no va a ser fácil, ¿me escuchas dulzura? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. – voy a darte un coctel de los mejores calmantes y soñaras con dulces yeguas y dormirás.

Dormirlo fue más fácil con Hoseok de lo que el otro hombre había visto, por la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando este enterró la aguja de la jeringa en el muslo del enorme animal. Lo vieron caer juntos al suelo, y después de ahí, el veterinario actuó rápido, este no era el único animal que quería revisar, había visto a un potro con una cicatriz que quería atender, y Hyungwon le había encargado revisar los caballos que él había dejado por atender.

\- Dormirá una media hora más. – Hyunwoo alzo su mirada de donde la tenía fija en el suelo y vio al veterinario acercarse a él, estaba sonriendo. - ¿sabes? Te dije que estaría bien, pero aun tienes esa expresión de que no confías… fue a la universidad sabes, puedes confiar en mí. – dijo, riéndose luego. – hablo en serio, estará más aliviado después de esto, y tú también.

\- No es que no confié en ti…

\- ¿es que no confías en nadie más? – debió sentirse muy ofendido en que el hombre dijera eso con una risa de por medio y la burla evidente en su voz. – vale, no he terminado mi trabajo aquí, quiero revisar un potro. ¿Me llevas? – pregunto, tocando su mejilla mientras sonreía. Si pretendió ser adorable, eso no funciono con Son Hyunwoo.

Se levantó, pensando porque le era tan ruidosa la presencia del veterinario, que recogía parte de sus cosas para llevarlas consigo y dejaba a su asistente a cargo del caballo. Nunca había visto a un caballo caer tan rápido, usualmente Hyungwon debía distraerlos antes de inyectarle un sedante en la zona, y prefería operarlos de pie, pero Hoseok, lucia tan a gusto haciendo la cosas como las hacía que era difícil creer que no hubiera atendido a un animal como este en meses.

Debía ser lo mismo que aprender a montar, algo que nunca se olvidaba, ¿cierto?

Después de llevarle a donde este quiso por cuarenta minutos, el veterinario pareció a gusto con su trabajo y prometió marcharse pronto. Un alivio para el que ya no soportaba estar alrededor de este, comenzaba a sentirse sofocado.

\- Estaré pronto fuera de tu cabello, hasta mañana, por supuesto, vendré a revisarle al final de la tarde, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, Hyungwon me hizo prometerle que yo me encargaría de ti. Y no pienso fallarle. – le guiño el ojo mientras se subía al Jeep y cerraba la puerta, pensó que ese sería el final, pero claro, el hombre bajo la ventanilla desde dentro y le sonrió. - ¿sabes? Deberías sonreír más, apuesto a que tienes unos dientes preciosos. – luego tuvo el descaro de reírse como un estúpido –en la humilde opinión del jinete- y marcharse al fin.

Se quedó allí de pie por tanto tiempo, que la noche le cayó como una sorpresa, su cabeza dolía, y se dio cuenta que es porque había estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el día, y que su ceño fruncido no ayudaba a la migraña que le aquejaba ahora. La preocupación por su caballo, por sus caballerizas y por el futuro eran su enfermedad de todos los días, el temor a la perdida, al fracaso, eran cosas que le desagradaba pensar.

A lo lejos vio la luz de un vehículo acercarse y se sorprendió cuando la camioneta de Jooheon se detuvo no muy lejos, la música sonaba estruendosa allí adentro, pero ceso tan pronto apagaron el vehículo. Se quedó esperando que bajaran, pero se sorprendió cuando no lo hicieron enseguida, estaba seguro que desde donde estaba de pie no podían verle, pero no supo porque eso importaba hasta que una idea desagradable vino a su cabeza.

De inmediato camino a la camioneta.

\- Shownu, ¡Hyunwoo! – Kihyun quien le había estado viendo desde la ventana salió, llamando por él, pero no se detuvo. - ¡Shownu! ¡Shownu! – había algo grave en su voz, pero Shownu no se detuvo, tenía una idea ya muy clara de porque quería detenerle. - ¡Shownu!

-¡Eres una bestia! – Kihyun estaba histérico, mientras le gritaba, Changkyun lloraba en silencio sentado en el sofá, mientras Hyunwoo estaba de pie frente a la ventana tocando sus manos, había un poco de sangre en sus nudillos. - ¡Y eso es decir poco! – Grito de nuevo. – Changkyun, ve a tu habitación. – ordeno al joven en un tono de voz más calmado, este asintió, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

\- No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me expliques. – Hyunwoo se giró, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al joven de nariz perfilada, el pequeño hombre que le había estado gritando se puso entre ellos.

\- ¡No le hables así! – le grito, y luego en un tono más suave. - Changkyun a tu habitación. – el joven escapo lo más rápido que pudo. – No vuelvas a hablarle en ese tono, si, tiene diecinueve, y si, Jooheon tiene veintitrés, ¿Qué importa?

\- ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes? – Le pregunto, sonando tan amenazante que cualquiera hubiera reculado, a excepción de Kihyun, quien pareció enfurecerse aún más.

\- Desde siempre, imbécil. – replico. - ¿Qué crees que soy como tú? ¡Perdido todo el día en los caballos! ¿Quién te crees que eres para acusarme de algo? ¿Quieres ser su padre? ¿Su hermano mayor? ¿Qué tal si te empieza a importar más su vida? ¡Y maldita sea, porque siquiera me altero hablando de esto! – Kihyun rugió, y le dio la espalda, yendo a servirse un poco de vodka que había estado disfrutando antes de ver al veterinario coquetear descaradamente con Shownu. – eres un descarado, ¿crees que porque por años no hayas estado con nadie los demás debemos obedecer tu celibato? ¿Compartirlo? Estas demente, tu niño, tu supuesto hermano menor ama Jooheon. Es bueno para él, si no fuera por él, ese chico estaría aun en su habitación, encerrado, deprimido, porque ni tu ni yo somos lo que el necesita.

Escucho a Hyunwoo caminar por la sala, antes de sentir sus manos sobre sus brazos, acariciando de arriba abajo en una tierna caricia, algo reconfortante.

\- No quiero estar solo. – ni siquiera sabía porque había comenzado a llorar. – Hyunwoo, no quiero estar solo. Quiero que alguien me ame. –dejo que las lágrimas salieran sin control, no podía pararlas. – quiero que alguien le ame a él y que alguien te amé a ti. Así que por favor, entiende… entiende lo que el necesita, entiende que necesita a Jooheon.

Hyunwoo no dijo nada, y no supo si sentirse cómodo con ello, pero no podía hacer más al respecto, su propia soledad nuevamente volvía a ganarle, era algo de lo que no hablaba con absolutamente nadie, algo que ocultaba siempre que podía, la soledad devastadora. Sabía que Hyunwoo la ocultaba muy bien amando a sus animales, pero para él no era suficiente, cuando había decidido administrar el rancho, lo había hecho con la intención de ayudar a un amigo, no de ser quien también se encargara de la salud mental de esta pequeña familia.

Era tan difícil, Changkyun, la perdida de ambos padres, Shownu quien siempre había sentido que estaba solo en el mundo, y el, quien por su carácter siempre alejaba a todos los que intentaban acercarse.

\- Me disculpare.


	2. PARTE SEGUNDA

Lee Hoseok llego temprano ese Jueves, bostezando cuando bajo de su Jeep, hacia frio hoy, así que llevaba jeans, una hoodie gris que le abrigaba muy bien, pero que aun así se ajustaba a su torso a la perfección. Shownu estaba tomando su quinto café de la mañana, después de haber bebido una combinación peligrosa de soju y vodka durante la noche, apenas había alcanzado a darse una ducha, y no se había colocado la camisa aun, la tenía sobre su hombro mientras contemplaba su existencia sentado en el porche de la casa principal.

\- Buenos días. – Dijo el veterinario acercándose a él. – se te ve de peor humor que el día de ayer, no pensaba que eso fuera posible, ¿sabes? Mi primera impresión fue que eras alguien bastante… zen. Alguien en control absoluto de sus emociones, pero parece que eres como el resto de nosotros los mortales. – el hombre estaba riendo, parecía que no lo dejaba de hacer. – Luces actualmente atractivo, muy atractivo. Cuando te ves… pensativo… también ayuda que estés sin camisa - casi de inmediato, Hyunwoo se colocó la camisa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

\- Es temprano en la mañana, pensé…

\- Pensaste que vendría al final de la tarde como dije. – hizo una pausa, sentándose a un lado del moreno. - Iba a hacerlo, pero resulta que anoche recibí a un pelirrojo bastante desolado con una cortada en su labio y la vergüenza bastante notable en sus hombros… y solo dijo un par de palabras, logre discernir que una de ellas era tu nombre… - Hoseok sonaba tan suave y coqueto cuando hablaba que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera inquieto.

\- Viniste a golpearme.

\- No soy una persona de usar violencia, solo me gusta mantener mi cuerpo saludable. Y me gusta comer mucho. – sonrió, mirando a Hyunwoo con diversión brillando en sus ojos. – pero no me gusta que le hagan daño a mis amigos.

\- Fue un malentendido.

\- Le golpeaste la cara.

\- Lo hice sin pensar.

\- ¿haces todo sin pensar, Son Hyunwoo?

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, antes de mirar al veterinario.

\- No, no lo hago. Lo siento.

\- ¿sabes porque me llaman Wonho? – preguntando, acomodando sus piernas para sentarse más cómodo con estas estiradas y tomando la taza de café abandonada de Hyunwoo. – porque prometo proteger a todo aquel que lo necesite, soy un protector. Eso hago. Cuido de mis animales y cuido de mis humanos. Por favor, respetuosamente, discúlpate con el joven Joohoney… odiaría tener que dejar de verte a ti en mis visitas aquí, y te digo, mejor te acostumbras a mi risa, grandote, voy a estar por aquí por mucho rato.

Hoseok le palmeo el muslo y se puso de pie, caminando a su auto para sacar una maleta más pequeña que la que había traído el día anterior y dirigiéndose solo a las caballerizas, en su mano la taza de café de Hyunwoo.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Le alcanzo rápido, preguntándose si había dejado un par de botas cerca de los establos, pues estaba aún usando sandalias.

\- Este es un lugar muy bonito, deberías considerar tener un espacio donde haya vacas. – dijo soñadoramente, mirando a su alrededor, siempre le había gustado el trabajo de campo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu obsesión? – pregunto soltando un resoplido que oculto una pequeña risa.

\- Me gusta ayudarlas a dar a luz, pero si te pones así, podrías tener un espacio para conejitos. – Hoseok parecía sorprendido de haberle sacado una risita al estoico jinete.

\- Tenemos conejos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? – Hoseok estaba sorprendido, abriendo su boca con mucha emoción. - ¡Quiero verlos! – agradeció que el hombre estuviera tan distraído en su emoción que no haya comentado en la sonrisa que él, por alguna estúpida razón tenía en su boca. - ¡Muéstrame!

\- Esta bien, ven conmigo.

\- No planeaba ir a ningún lado. – su picardía podía llegar a ser hasta adorable, incluso si aún le incomodaba lo fácil que era para el hombre sonreír. No entendía porque le perturba de esa manera, porque lograba que se pusiera a la defensiva por tal estupidez.

Y allí estaba el, de nuevo sintiéndose contrariado con el hombre.

Le llevo a donde Kihyun había puesto un corral para los conejos en el exterior, había varios de ellos disfrutando del sol tímido de esa mañana, y los más pequeños daban vueltas dentro de las pequeñas madrigueras de madera. No sabe que le dejo más asombrado si la enorme sonrisa en esos rosados labios, o la emoción inocente en la mirada del veterinario.

\- Este es mi animal espiritual. – dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose en la cerca y extendiendo sus manos hacia los conejos que curiosos se acercaron a olerle. – podría vivir en uno de estos corrales por el resto de mi vida. Rodeado de estos hermosos animales, tan peludos y suaves… y bonitos…

Hyunwoo, quien había recuperado su taza, bebió el poco café que quedaba en ella y luego la coloco sobre uno de los postes, liberando así sus manos para abrir el pequeño portón y entrar, cogió el conejo más grande que encontró y lo llevo al veterinario que lo tomo en brazos. De pronto, su cabello rubio bajo los gentiles rayos del sol de la mañana le hacían lucir casi angelical, y su sonrisa que seguía causando incomodidad en su cuerpo irradiaba felicidad.

\- Puedes llamarme Hoseok-ah. – dijo al escuchar como el hombre le decía Hoseok-ssi, le sonrió, mostrándole sus dientes, sabiendo que con solo eso podía lograr incomodar a un hombre que se veía tan duro como Son Hyunwoo. – o si prefieres, Hoseok-ie. – se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos conectaron, y se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba poner nervioso a otro ser humano con sus encantos.

\- Estoy bien con Hoseok-ssi. – replico Hyunwoo antes de volver a sujetar al perro que minutos antes había caminado hacia ellos cojeando, por lo que había discernido el veterinario al revisarlo, se había encajado un par de espinas y ahora este las retiraba con sus pinzas. Ya había revisado a Shownu’s Rain y le había dado un pronóstico muy bueno.

\- Aish, ¿Por qué eres así? Llámame Hoseok-ie. – se rio suavemente, terminando con su trabajo lo más lento posible, o más bien, lo más lento que le permitiera la gravedad de la herida.- solo una vez. – agrego, buscando los ojos del moreno una vez más.

Se sorprendió cuando Shownu le mostro una risita más bien adorable, genial, segundo día de conocerle y ya obtenía una reacción, aunque pequeña, era una victoria. La forma en la que sus ojos se curvaban como una medialuna era adorable y quería verla en todo su esplendor.

\- Hose… Hoseok… Hoseok-ie. – dijo con vergüenza, enrojeciendo hasta la medula con ello.

\- ¿Qué? – ambos se giraron a donde Kihyun había aparecido con una bandeja con café y galletas de limón que Changkyun había hecho el día anterior.

\- Ah, Kihyun, Kimchiso se hizo daño en una de sus patas. – Shownu se puso de pie, soltando el perro y Hoseok acabo de vendarlo antes de dejarle ir. – el doctor dice que cojeara por unos días. Debemos estar atentos.

Hoseok se puso de pie, sonriéndole al pelirrojo que miraba a Shownu aun con una expresión de desconfianza. Tomo la taza de café que había en la bandeja y probo el amargo sabor del café.

\- Mmm a este le falta azúcar, el de esta mañana me gustaba más. – con eso escucho el sonido de sorpresa de Kihyun, que supo controlar de inmediato con las palabras correctas antes que la pequeña bomba incendiaria estallara. – ah, por cierto, ¿vas a ir hoy a ver a Hyungwon? Tengo que ir fuera de Jangsu, al otro lado de la provincia a atender un tigre de un zoológico, quieren mi opinión sobre su condición un antiguo colega mío, y Minhyuk-ah tiene doble turno, así que nos gustaría que alguien se quedara con Won-ie por la noche, ¿te parece? Yo proveeré la comida y hay un sofá allí para descansar.

\- Ah… - Kihyun quedo completamente descolocado, y miro a Shownu que se removió incómodo. – ah… bueno, no creo que pueda… hay una situación en la granja…. Y…

\- Ah, cierto, la situación. – Hoseok dijo como si supiera de lo que hablaba. Guiñándole un ojo al jinete moreno que carraspeo.

\- Esta bien, Kihyun, puedes… puedes ir, yo me encargare que todo se resuelva para esta noche. – pero Kihyun aun parecía muy lleno de dudas; el veterinario aprovecho ese choque intenso de miradas para recoger sus cosas y comenzar a caminar al Jeep.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero algo serio debía ser y estaba comenzando a sospechar que tenía que ver con que Jooheon hubiera sido golpeado, su pobre príncipe había llegado descorazonado a su casa la noche anterior, llorando como un bebito y él le había curado, había preparado té y le había hecho dormir en su cama, el chico, quien vivía en este santuario de caballos no había tenido donde pasar la noche, y había tocado su puerta por desesperación.

Se sintió culpable de no poder ayudarle más, pero no había conseguido el valor de cómo hacer que la conversación surgiera con Hyunwoo, el hombre a veces era fácil de desestabilizar y en otras se comportaba como una piedra.

Era un reto interesante, pero admitía que estaba más interesado en un placer físico que alivio emocional. Con Hyungwon en el hospital, no tenía intenciones de involucrarse con nadie, de hecho, habían pasado al menos dos años desde que había estado con alguien, su trabajo siempre ocupaba todo su tiempo y no tenía intenciones de que eso cambiara pronto. Solo quería saber algunas cosas, conocer las respuestas a las dudas que Jooheon había metido en su cabeza. Por su primera impresión del hombre, no parecía tan cabeza caliente como había demostrado ser, pero solo le había conocido por un día, y esta era su segunda interacción.

No podía juzgarle tan fácilmente.

Disculparse con Jooheon había sido la parte fácil, el chico había llorado y él le había sostenido con fuerza, reconociendo que le quería demasiado para dejarle ir por algo que no era su culpa, así era el amor, surgía de las formas más inesperadas. El joven no tenía la culpa de enamorarse, y él no tenía que haber reaccionado como una bestia furiosa, o como Kihyun se había burlado en la mañana –donde usualmente era suave y cariñoso- un papa defendiendo el honor de su hija virgen.

\- …puedes comer lo que quieras. – dijo, viendo como el joven veía todo en el carrito de comidas con sus ojos ilusionados por probar comida tan deliciosa a costa del adulto. – yo invitare lo que desees. – le dijo al ver como se mordía el labio. Era lo de menos que podía hacer por el después de haberlo visto llorar como un bebe. Aunque no había tenido oportunidad de continuar hablando con el veterinario, sabía que el joven había pasado la noche en casa de este, y claro, debió haber pensado en eso anoche cuando le dijo que no le quería más en su casa.

Acabo dejando casi todo lo que tenía en efectivo en su billetera, y acompaño a Jooheon a comer en una mesa en el parque. Estaban sentados allí por solo unos minutos cuando el joven comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- Joohoney…

\- Solo, estoy feliz es todo, muy feliz, muchas gracias por entender… por entender lo mucho que le quiero… sé que somos jóvenes y que Changkyun es delicado, pero te prometo cuidarlo. – se secó las lágrimas descuidadamente con el dorso de su mano. – le extraño mucho, una noche sin él no es…

\- ¿me estás diciendo que pasaste la noche con él? – Hyunwoo tenía ese tono peligroso que le dio miedo de inmediato.

\- ¿Q-quizás?

\- Argh… ay no…. aish… - Shownu se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, recordando lo que Kihyun había dicho, “Cuando quieras golpearle, respira hondo, o yo te golpeare a ti.”

\- Solo unas pocas, no hicimos mucho, usualmente solo jugamos o componemos canciones. Rapeamos un poco y… quizás… ¿nos besamos? ¡Lo siento, solo quiero ser honesto!

Era vergonzoso, porque para él, Changkyun-ie, siempre sería un niño, como él lo había conocido cuando su abuelo se lo había presentado hace dieciséis años, un niño sin padres que su abuelo había criado hasta que lo había dejado al cuidado de Shownu cuando se había retirado a un asilo hace cinco años, y por cinco años él había pensado que había estado haciendo lo correcto al cuidarlo con severidad militar.

Ahora sabía a donde llevaba eso, a secretos, mentiras y decepción. Changkyun había confiado en Kihyun, pero no en él, y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

\- Esta bien, pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando sean cuidadosos. – dijo, intento sonreírle a Jooheon, buscar calmar el nerviosismo en el joven aunque se sintiera completamente decepcionado de sí mismo, había hecho un trabajo pésimo como padre sustituto.

\- Gracias, Hyung. Siempre tenemos cuidado.

\- Ah, por favor no continúes. – Jooheon asintió y comenzó a comer con verdadero gusto finalmente dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

El regreso de la alegre voz de Jooheon a la casa se sintió como si se hubiera ido por semanas aunque solo había sido una noche, por supuesto que su regreso alegro a Changkyun, pero eso no impidió que el joven le fulminara con la mirada por largo rato, antes de finalmente llevarse al joven a su habitación, lo que le dejo a él solo para hacer los trabajos de la tarde en los que usualmente Jooheon le ayudaba. Kihyun se había ido al hospital con una pequeña maleta y una sonrisa tonta, y él le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, que no sabía que tan cierto eran los comentarios del veterinario.

Por los siguientes seis días, le dejaron solos, Kihyun regresaba por las mañanas y hacia su trabajo y luego dormía hasta el mediodía, le daba de comer a todos en el lugar y luego dormía un poco más, en la tarde se marchaba al hospital y le dejaba a él para que preparara la cena a Changkyun, aunque esa tarea la había tomado Jooheon y ya que los dos jóvenes cocinaban juntos, su presencia en la cocina no era bienvenida así que comía afuera.

Estaba solo, y casi extrañando las interacciones humanas cuando en el séptimo día el veterinario apareció, su cabello rubio desordenado en su rostro, sus ojos ocultos tras sus aviadores, y usaba de nuevo una camisa sin mangas, le encontró mientras volvía de las caballerizas y vio urgencia en sus movimientos cuando se acercó a él.

\- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto, pero Shownu no supo que responder a eso, él había estado paseando a Mirina y a tres potros en entrenamiento, acababa de volver de colocarlos en sus respectivos establos. Iba a responder que no sabía de lo que hablaba, cuando Jooheon grito desde la zona de corrales de los pocos ponys que tenían.

\- ¡Hoseok-nim! – ambos se fueron a donde este les llamaba con urgencia, Shownu corriendo más rápido al darse cuenta de que algo había ocurrido, cuando llego, había sangre a montones en el suelo y en medio de esto un pequeño zorro agonizante.

\- ¿les mordió a algunos? – pregunto el doctor, arrodillándose en el suelo manchado de sangre y ensuciando sus pálidas rodillas. – bien, manténganse alejados. – tomo al animal salvaje y lo primero que hizo fue atarle el hocico, aunque el zorro apenas hizo movimiento de querer atacarle, luego cubrió sus ojos.

\- Mato a dos de los conejos antes de que los perros le sacaban de allí… - pese a la explicación de Jooheon, Hoseok continuo trabajando, revisando la herida y purificándola antes de coserla rápidamente, su mano siempre en el pecho del animal agonizante. – no podía verlo… agonizar, Hyung.

\- Esta bien. Saquemos los conejos. – junto a uno de sus empleados, sacaron a todos los conejos, tendrían que moverles de este entorno a la casa, pues no se sentirían cómodos oliendo la sangre de sus compañeros.

Dejaron al veterinario trabajar solo, y después de un rato, este estaba metiendo al zorro en una jaula y subiéndolo a su Jeep.

\- ¿estará bien? – pregunto, alcanzándole con premura.

\- Si, le llevare a la clínica. Revise los perros, parece que no alcanzo a morder a ninguno, pero si presentan síntomas de rabia, necesitas llamarme. – dijo encendiendo el vehículo. – nos vemos luego.

\- Espera. – se sintió estúpido al colocar su mano en la ventanilla. - ¿ya te vas?

\- Tengo un animal agonizando, Hyunwoo-ssi.

\- Ah, si…

Hoseok le sonrió, mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

\- ¿tienes el teléfono del veterinario, Lee Hoseok? – intento que no se notara su nerviosismo, se mantuvo relajado, actuando normal, el usualmente miraba al vacío, eso era lo que Kihyun siempre le decía, debía ser verdad, porque Jooheon asintió, y saco su teléfono buscándolo en su agenda.

\- ¿Vas a llamarle? ¿Algo pasa? – pregunto el joven. - ¿le llamo? ¡Ya le estoy llamando! – Shownu apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y antes de que pudiera quitarle el teléfono a Jooheon, ya este le había marcado al veterinario y aparentemente este estaba respondiendo. – Hoseok-Hyung, sí, sí, todo está bien por mi parte, pero Hyunwoo-Hyung quería llamarte, si, ya lo coloco al teléfono.

Sin esperar que Shownu dijera más nada le pasó el celular, y luego se puso de pie de la mesa donde habían estado sentados y entro en la casa. Como ya había caído la noche, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada, usualmente a estas horas nada ocurría, y con los conejos dentro de casa aun, ya que no habían cambiado aun todo el entorno del nuevo hábitat en construcción, dormirían tranquilos. Tardo un poco en componerse lo suficiente para responder, sintiendo como las palmas de sus manos se ponían sudorosas.

\- ¿Hyunwoo? – la voz del veterinario era dulcemente suave a sus oídos, y le causo escalofríos de inmediato. - ¿algo paso? ¿holaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- Ah… sí, soy yo. – respondió torpemente. – Ho… Hoseok-…ie – de inmediato se cubrió el rostro con su mano, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba este por la vergüenza que lo había invadido tan pronto había soltado esa estupidez.

\- Aigoo… entonces es esa clase de llamada. Bien, ah… Hyunwoo-yah, ¿no es mejor usar tu teléfono para esto en lugar de usar el del joven Joohoney? – pregunto con una risita más bien suave.

\- No tengo teléfono.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Oh… bueno en ese caso, ¿Qué motivo esta llamada?

\- Soledad.

\- ¿te sientes solo? ¿Algo ocurrió con “la situación”? – ah, cierto él había escuchado esa conversación con Kihyun.

\- ¿Cómo le está yendo a Kihyun con Hyungwon? – pregunto para distraerse, mirando a la vasta noche estrellada ante él, algo que en la ciudad no podía apreciarse como aquí.

\- Mmm… creo que bien, solo he ido a visitar a Won-ie un par de veces, está cuidándole muy bien, ya se puede sentar en la cama sin que le dé un ataque de tos, y tu amigo le ha llevado comida muy buena, casi está logrando que gane algo de pese, algo que le hacía mucha falta. – eso estaba bien, por fin Kihyun estaba obteniendo lo que quería, un poco de amor. – a Hyungwon le hace mucha gracia que este cuidándole bien, dice que tu amigo es como un pequeño hámster enfadado, y que nunca pensó que tuviera genuina atracción por él, decía que temía no ser suficiente para ese enano furioso.

\- Ese es Kihyun, pero el siente algo por tu amigo genuino, solo no sabe cómo expresarse, espero lo esté haciendo bien. – se recostó de la silla y suspiro, eso era una buena noticia, también lo era la risa histérica de Changkyun que se filtraba por la ventana del piso superior. – estoy feliz por ambos.

\- Si, yo también. Es una fortuna cuando el amor llega.

\- Si… ¿el… el… el amor… ha llegado a ti? – pregunto, jugando con una esquina de la mesa, estaba nervioso, no sabía si por hacer la pregunta o por esperar la respuesta.

\- No. – la respuesta del doctor fue rápida. – pero cuando lo esperas con tantas ansias como yo, siempre tarda en llegar, así que ya me acostumbre, ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Interesado en alguien con quien compartir el amor?

\- No lo sé aun.

\- Mmm… - Shownu se sintió incomodo entonces, no sabía si con su indecisión o su imprudencia alejaría al hombre. – no está mal no saberlo, a veces no sabes lo que quieres, solo lo que necesitas, y cometes errores. – el doctor se rio, probablemente de su torpeza. – tampoco está mal estar solo. Siempre necesitas conocerte a ti mismo para conocer a los demás, ¿verdad? Yo por ejemplo, soy terrible, me gusta ser perfeccionista y si las cosas no salen a mi manera me enfurezco conmigo mismo, créeme no hay nada más absurdo que enfadarte contigo mismo y pasar días enteros sin querer hablarte.

Shownu se rio, como un idiota, se rio del hombre que se burlaba de sí mismo.

\- Si, se cuan absurdo suena, y lo juro, a veces creo que estoy loco por la forma en la que me insulto. – saco otra risa del jinete, que pasaba la mano por su cabello intentando controlar su risa. – está bien, Puedes reírte de mí, no me molesta, sé que soy encantador.

\- Lo eres. – dijo, perdiendo su sonrisa cuando imagino esos labios rosados siendo mordidos por el otro. – lo siento.

\- Me encantan los cumplidos. Me gustan mucho. Aunque tiendo a no creerlos del todo. – Hoseok respondió en un tono muy suave a sus oídos, su voz sin duda era su atractivo principal, o al menos así lo estaba sintiendo. – dime algo de ti.

\- ¿de mí? Ah… no hay nada interesante que saber de mí.

\- Ah, ¿en serio? Veamos… déjame ayudarte un poco entonces, ¿Por qué te gustan los caballos?

\- Pienso que son criaturas majestuosas, nos ayudaron a llegar a donde estamos ahora como sociedad… y eso fue vergonzoso.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo pienso lo mismo de las vacas, sin ellas, ¿Dónde estaríamos? – Hoseok rio al teléfono. – ah, amo las vacas.

\- ¿No te gustan sementales?

\- ¿subiendo el tono de la conversación, eh? Me gusta. Atrevido. – ahora que lo pensaba, Shownu creía que había conseguido su punto de quiebre con esta conversación telefónica, y ya comenzaba a creer que esa sonrisa era agradable.

Tenía que ser la soledad pensando por él.

\- Hablando en serio, me asustan los animales muy grandes, el tigre que debía revisar, ¿recuerdos? ¡Era enorme! Incluso delante de mí. Me gustan animales pequeños, conejos, hámster, zorros… - Shownu escucho como se movía, y le pareció que cambiaba de habitación, su voz haciéndose más alta. – ah, sí, sí, me voy, volveré rápido. – el jinete espero hasta que unos segundos después la voz de Hoseok volvió. – lo siento, desperté a Hyungwon, no estaba tan feliz con eso, he venido a la sala de espera, no hay mucha gente aquí.

\- ¿estás en el hospital? – pregunto suavemente.

\- Si, hoy es mi turno de cuidar de Won-ie.

Afuera fue su turno de permanecer en silencio, mientras escuchaba a Hoseok comenzar a tararear una canción, miro hacia la noche, y luego a su camioneta estacionada a unos cuantos metros del porche.

\- ¿te importaría… si nos vemos esta noche? ¿En la sala de espera del hospital? – agrego lo último cuando sintió el temor al rechazo invadirle repentinamente, ¿y por qué le sudaban las piernas?

\- Si, por supuesto, ¿traes café?

\- Si.

Hoseok bostezo por tercera vez, tenía frio así que se había abrigado con un suéter y una gabardina corta, estaba revisando sus agenda, pues tenía varias citas que había tenido que post-poner colocando en su calendario las fechas de visita a las caballerizas de Shownu, intentaba que todo encajara bien y que ningún animal fuera favorecido sobre otro. Su solución había sido acortar sus horas de clínica, dárselas a Hyunsik que no le había molestado tomarlas por el momento.

Alzo su mirada cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba y sonrió cuando vio a Min saltar hasta el, para ser tan tarde en la noche, el joven tenía bastante energía.

\- Noche tranquila, ¿no? – le pregunto cuando se sentó a su lado con un paquete de caramelos en su mano, ah, no, eran almendras y ahora le ofrecía una. – Hyonli de nuevo dándote dulces.

\- Me ama. – se rio, la malicia en sus ojos. – Por cierto, Won-ie dice que te puedes ir a donde tú sabes.

\- A la mierda, si, le desperté.

\- Eh, ¿con quién hablabas? Porque dijo que coqueteabas. – los ojos inquisidores de Min le hicieron rodar los ojos, no podía ser que estuviera por contarle a su mejor amigo lo que no era nada aun.

\- Es el dueño de las caballerizas donde a Won-ie casi lo matan. – replico, y enseguida ambos se cubrieron la boca mientras reían por lo absurdo de la situación. – te lo juro, no sé cómo paso. No es que yo haya estado siendo tan evidente que necesito coger.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Travieso! Me gusta. – Min no podía parar de reír. – debe de estar muy infatuado contigo. Aunque… ¿no es el un hombre grande? Mmm, si, lo recuerdo, estaba aquí en el hospital cuando tú llegaste a ver a Won-ie cuando tuvo el accidente.

\- ¿eh? ¿En serio?

\- Si, estaba aquí. Fue el quien lo acompaño en la ambulancia, lo recuerdo. – Minhyuk entonces sonrió. – Ohh… ese es un buen partido, Wonho, tienes suerte de que un hombre así mire en tu dirección. Ah… yo quiero un hombre así, o una mujer que me alimente un montón.

\- O ambos. – Hoseok rio, mirando la expresión de emoción en el rostro de su amigo ante la perspectiva nueva de vida.

\- Escandaloso.

Eventualmente, Minhyuk tuvo que regresar a sus deberes, y el volvió a su calendario, en dos horas Minhyuk se iría a casa a dormir, y él se quedaría solo con un muy dormido Hyungwon que usualmente se levantaba cerca de la madrugada con ganas de comer algo.

Mañana debía entregar al zorro que había rescatado hace unos días, y aunque su pata había sanado bien, el pobre continuaba asustado, lo entregaría a un zoológico que se encargaría de su recuperación y con suerte podría volver a la naturaleza, lejos de las granjas.

\- Hey. – Hoseok alzo su mirada para ver al recién llegado y sonrió, el hombre ante él tenía una chaqueta de cuero que había cerrado, y parecía muy incómodo.

\- Shownu. – dijo a modo de saludo, invitándole a sentarse a su lado, a lo que el hombre se adelantó y se sentó, de inmediato la atención del veterinario se centró en el abdomen del hombre al escuchar un sonido familiar viniendo de él. - ¿eh? ¿Conejo?

\- Shhh… - Shownu bajo el cierre de su chaqueta sin perder de vista los ojos del doctor que sonrió emocionado como un niño cuando vio la pequeña cabecita rubia asomarse.

\- Hola dulzura. – susurro, acariciándole de inmediato. - ¿pasa algo malo? – pregunto frotando su nariz un poquito.

\- Pensé que necesitarías algo de distracción. Pero luego recordé que ves animales todo el día, pero ya venía en camino, y no quería dejarle en el auto. – se excusó rápidamente, sintiéndose sumamente torpe ante el hombre que estaba completamente distraído. – ah, supongo que así se siente Kihyun. Espera… no te pregunte, pero Kihyun… pensé que estaría aquí.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, dijo que hoy no podía, que tenía algo más que hacer. ¿No te lo dijo? – Hoseok miro a su alrededor para asegurar que nadie le estuviera viendo.

\- En realidad, pensé que estaría aquí… y cuando me dijiste que estabas en el hospital, no pensé en ello, pero no está en casa… ¿crees que algo malo le haya pasado? – pregunto, sintiéndose frio de pronto.

\- ¿le llamamos? – Hoseok pregunto, comenzando a recoger sus cosas y a guardarlas en su pequeña maleta, antes de colgársela al hombro. Vio como Shownu ocultaba el conejo y ambos salían al estacionamiento.

Para vergüenza de Shownu, Kihyun si estaba en casa, de hecho estaba haciendo las cuentas para el pago de impuestos mensual y los nuevos presupuestos de los caballos, aparte de atender el asunto urgente de la venta de dos de sus potros jóvenes, tan distraído había estado en su mundo que no había notado que su compañero de hogar estaba en casa. Lo peor es que Hoseok se había reído todo el rato mientras jugaba con el conejo en el asiento de copiloto mientras Shownu manejaba a una cafetería nocturna.

Se sintió tan torpe que se ofreció de inmediato a buscar el café solo. Mientras ordenaba en el quiosco, vio como Hoseok tomaba asiento en una de las mesas y ojeaba el menú de postres, distrayendo sus manos en el conejo dormido en su regazo.

\- ¿quieres algo dulce? – se animó a preguntar, y agradeció haberlo hecho, porque Hoseok asintió tímidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Pastel de limón. – dijo, sus mejillas enrojeciendo un poco, seguramente debido al frio de la noche.

\- Ok. – ordeno todo y lo llevo a la mesa tan pronto se lo pusieron al frente.

\- Oh, se ve y huele bien. – Hoseok tomo la pequeña cuchara y cogió un poco de pastel, llevándolo a la boca de Hyunwoo, que sintiendo como las orejas se le ponían calientes, se mantuvo inmóvil mientras era alimentado. - ¿delicioso? – pregunto Hoseok antes de probar un poco el mismo. – Ah, celestial. – susurro probando algo más, antes de volver a ofrecerle a Hyunwoo.

\- Esta bueno.

\- Si. – asintió, y nadie debería de verse tan feliz comiendo como Hoseok ahora mismo. – gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias por salir conmigo tan tarde la noche.

No pasó desapercibido como Hoseok le miraba, sus ojos oscuros brillando con algo que no había conocido antes en su vida, Kihyun tenía razón, había quedado tan dañado, que se había vuelto apático con la vida, con la felicidad propia y por poco le quitaba esa felicidad a quien se suponía debía proteger, a Changkyun, que continuaba sin hablarle.

\- Puedo salir contigo cuando quieras.

\- Hoseok… - Shownu miro a sus manos, temblaban en su regazo, no estaba seguro de hacer esto, pero, no sabía que más hacer cuando su mente estaba tan confundida. – no creo que pueda hacer esto.

\- ¿hacer qué?

\- Esto. Salir.

\- ¿entonces porque querías verme? – Hoseok sonaba herido, intento disimularlo con una sonrisa, pero Hyunwoo había escuchado su tono.

\- No lo sé. – se froto el rostro con ambas manos y resopló. – Quería despejar mis dudas.

\- Ahh… - Hoseok suspiro, tomando su café. – Me alegra que ahora tengas la mente despejada.

\- Si, debo cuidar de lo que he construido, y debo ser mejor como hermano, ni siquiera sabía que Kihyun estaba en casa, o que Changkyun estaba enamora de Jooheon… debí haber prestado más atención a las personas que quiero.

\- Esas son buenas metas. – Hoseok acabo con su café sorpresivamente rápido. – creo que deberíamos volver al hospital, y tu deberías volver a casa, llevar a este amiguito contigo.

\- Si.

Tomo su café y lo llevo consigo a la camioneta, con Hoseok siguiéndole de cerca, pensó que sería fácil, pero cuando Hoseok bajo de la camioneta sin una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió como algo pesado caía a su estómago. No pudo evitar lo decepcionado que se sintió que el veterinario caminara hacia el hospital sin girarse ni una sola vez a verle.


	3. PARTE TERCERA

– La distancia hace el cariño, ¿no es así? – Kihyun se burló de él, honestamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había burlado de el por las pasadas tres semanas, nunca en su vida había sentido el tiempo pasar tan lento, y aunque la experiencia había causado la lastima en su hermanito menor, y había impulsado a que su relación mejorara lentamente, maldecía aun haber salido esa noche con Hoseok y haber terminado con algo que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de empezar.

El veterinario desde entonces se había comportado de forma tan profesional que incluso, alguien estoico como él se había sentido ofendido de la poca familiaridad que usaba el hombre, era como si sus interacciones previas a esa noche en el hospital no hubieran existido, él era un completo extraño para Lee Hoseok y se merecía sentirse con el corazón roto por un enamoramiento que no había tenido tiempo para florecer.

– Ah, espera, cierto, solo hay cariño si se demuestra que te importa, pero, ¿no te importa, no? –Kihyun continuo burlándose, estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa amarrando los cordones de sus zapatos, estaba por salir a ver a Hyungwon, con el que le había escuchado hablar dulcemente por teléfono hace unos minutos, muchos “Won–ie” incluidos en la conversación que le hacían recordar a cierto doctor de cabellos rubios.

– Eres despreciable.

– Lo sé, ¿y sabes qué? Me encanta serlo. Porque es una de las cosas que Won–ie dice que le gusta de mí.

– Despreciable.

– Lo sé, lo sé, duele, tu corazón duele… oh, pobre Hyunwoo–Hyung con su corazoncito roto por su propio egoísmo. ¿Quieres que te tenga lastima? No, lo siento, ¿sabes que a Hoseok de verdad le estabas empezando a gustar? Imbécil. - Kihyun se puso de pie y tomo su bolso. - nos vemos mañana y espero que no hayas incendiado la casa de nuevo. Tienes la cena hecha, solo debes calentarla, no comas muy tarde, no llames a Changkyun y a Jooheon una vez salgan, van a ver una película, deja los perros entrar a las ocho y no te olvides de darle de comer a Sachelle cuando vuelva de su caminata nocturna.

Shownu casi podía recitar esas palabras en su mente, pero no tenía el humor suficiente para hacerlo.

Miro hacia el techo de la habitación, no pensaba en nada mientras lo hacía, su cabello negro cubría su frente, liso y seco, estaba en pijamas ya, dispuesto a dormir y pasar la pena en la privacidad de su cama.

– Woah, podrías lucir menos deprimido por algo que tú mismo decidiste. - Changkyun se sentó a su lado, sacando una pequeña sonrisa de él muy rápido, de verdad le animaba escuchar la voz de su hermanito menor. – ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto, soltando una risita y empujando a Hyunwoo. - tonto.

– Al menos tú me estas volviendo a querer.– con eso, al pequeño que ya estaba vestido para ir al cine, no le quedo más que sonreír, avergonzado por esas palabras. Le vio tocar distraídamente el piercing de su ceja antes de suspirar.

– Hyung, deberías hablar con el doctor.

– Ah, tú también…

– Si, yo también. –asintió el descarado joven. – sé que te molesta porque Kihyun ha sido muy insistente con ello, y tú siempre andas diciendo, ¿Por qué insistes en tirarme a él? Y esas cosas, pero en años, nunca te habíamos visto actuar así por alguien… Jooheon me conto lo que hiciste el primer día, y allí me sorprendí muchísimo, porque nunca antes habías montado una escena de celos con alguien que ni siquiera conocías.

Hyunwoo se había sonrojado con el recuerdo, en ese entonces lo había visto como un arrebato, luego Kihyun le había dicho que así lucía un arranque de celos, y que probablemente lo que había sentido era la necesidad de tener la atención del doctor sobre él.

– No niegues lo que sientes. No cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin enamorarte. Quien sea que te hizo daño, déjalo ir, comienza de nuevo.

– Nadie me hizo daño.

– ¿entonces qué es? ¿Qué es lo que te impide sentirte feliz?–Changkyun sonaba tan herido que su corazón dolió un poco más.

– ¿honestamente?

– Si.

– Soy yo mismo. No quiero ser feliz. Estoy… aterrado de encontrar felicidad en alguien que puede dejarme. Te tengo a ti, y sé que, puedo arreglar las cosas contigo, puedo arreglar las cosas con Kihyun, y con Jooheon, y tengo a mis caballos, a quienes cuido con mucho amor, y ellos no pueden dejarme.– se sintió como un verdadero imbécil en ese momento, pero era eso lo que sentía. –Hoseok… él puede dejarme, ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien como yo a alguien como él?

– Todo. –Changkyun respondió con mucha seguridad. – ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Tienes todo para ofrecer! Diablos, no podrían ser un par más perfecto, hyung.

– Ah…

– Si, y créeme no será fácil arreglarlo, he visto como él te trata ahora, es tan educado y profesional, es extraño. –Changkyun se estremeció. Riéndose luego de la expresión mortificada que tenía Shownu en el.

– Solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo podría empezar?

– ¿estás seguro de que Changkyun–ie responda eso, hyung? ––pregunto Jooheon desde la puerta donde giraba las llaves de su auto en su mano, esperando a su novio.

– Si tuviera alguna idea lo haría todo yo mismo.

Ambos jóvenes se rieron de él, Changkyun peinando su cabello negro hacia atrás con cariño al ver como de pronto su hermano mayor hacia una mueca de horror.

– Te ayudare, pero eso quiere decir que dejaras que volvamos tarde hoy.

– Ah, un trato… bien. Acepto.

– No te va a gustar, hyung. –Jooheon dijo con una risita, tomándose de la mano con el joven que se había acercado a él riéndose como si tuviera quince de nuevo y fuera a hacer una travesura.

Hoseok vio las flores con curiosidad, era todo lo que podía ver, pues el rostro de la persona que sostenía el impresionante ramo de lilas estaba oculto. Estaba en su consultorio bien temprano cuando Dahyun hizo pasar al hombre con las flores, por su mente no paso que el rostro que vería una vez aceptara las flores sería el de Son Hyunwoo; tan pronto supo que era el, tuvo que contener la respiración para no hacer su reacción de sorpresa tan evidente ante el hombre que le miraba atentamente.

– Buen día, Hyunwoo–ssi. –saludo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que el hombre repitió. Tomo las flores en sus manos y las llevo a su escritorio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, aunque admitía que eran hermosas, no quería desilusionarse de nuevo, así que lo tomaría como un regalo por haber hecho su trabajo bien. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por…?

– Sal conmigo.

Hoseok le miro, a punto de soltar una risotada por lo absurdo que se sintió al escuchar esas palabras.

– No.–ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, preparándose para devolver el ramo de flores, cuando lo siguiente que vio fue como la figura de Shownu desaparecía y lo siguiente que veía era al hombre de rodillas. – ¿¡que estás haciendo!?

– Sal conmigo.

– Discúlpate primero.

– Perdóname, Hoseok. En ese entonces no sabía que…

– Estas recitando palabras. –Hoseok le cortó, cruzándose de brazos, con su bata sus músculos no se notaban tanto, pero aun así, se sentía seguro poniendo sus brazos en posición defensiva.

– Si… si, yo… escribí esas palabras, tenía miedo de olvidarlas…

– Levántate, Hyunwoo. –suspiro, apoyándose en su escritorio y viendo como el hombre se ponía de pie. –escucha, esto no es gracioso… yo… mierda, me gustas. –decidió confesar, porque ya no tenía que mentir.–me gustas aun.–agrego, sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo por lo decepcionado que había estado. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera caer tan rápido por alguien con el que había conversado como tres veces antes de que este le rompiera el vínculo entre ambos justo en un momento en el que él se había predispuesto a abrirse, a aceptar el amor al que tanto tiempo le había huido. –pero lo que hiciste, eso estuvo muy... fue decisivo.

– Lo sé, debí haber aclarado mi mente antes de ir por ti.

– Me hiciste pensar… y luego… – los ojos de Hoseok se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que pudiera controlarse, se sentía tan impotente porque sus verdaderos sentimientos se mostraran de esa forma por un romance tan pequeño que había llegado a crecer en él. – ¿Por qué?

– Kihyun dice que quiero sabotearme a mí mismo.

Hoseok rio. Este hombre… en serio que acababa con su cordura.

– Tiene razón, y debí haberme dado cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta al encerrarme aquí dentro. – Hyunwoo se tocó la frente suavemente. – vine con intenciones de solo disculparme, empezar de nuevo. Pero lo que salió de mi boca fue diferente a lo que había ensayado.

– ¿Y lo ensayaste mucho?–Hoseok pregunto, relajando su postura.

– Si, desde hace tres días cuando Changkyun me dijo que debía comprarte flores, que eso te haría feliz.–esta vez el veterinario si se permitió reír, las lágrimas marchándose de sus ojos. –no sabía que flores escoger, pero recordé que… esa agenda que usabas en el hospital tenía una flor purpura.–Hoseok alzo una ceja, eso era un detalle difícil de recordar, quizás el hombre si prestaba atención, pero prefería fingir que no lo hacía.

– Me gustan las flores, aunque no soy de flores. Me gusta más la comida. Y los peluches gigantes.

– Ah, lo recordare.–asintió, y trago saliva antes de enderezarse mejor, el pobre hombre ya estaba casi en la punta de sus dedos, y de no ser porque él no era alguien vengativo o con malas intenciones, le hubiera hecho sufrir, le hubiera pagado con la misma moneda, tal vez hasta le hubiera hecho rogarle un poco más.

Sin embargo, era Lee Hoseok.

Y Lee Hoseok era un sentimental.

– Aish, no te creo que haya sido tan fácil.–Kihyun estaba fuera de la clínica esperándole, y la mueca de desagrado en su rostro cuando vio su estado le hizo sonreír como un tonto.–oh no, no sonrías, ¿Qué haces? ¡Es desagradable!–se quejó, viendo como Shownu acomodaba su chaleco de jean que dejaba al descubierto sus bronceados hombros.

Estaba abrochando los botones que Hoseok había alcanzado a desabotonar antes de que la asistenta de este les interrumpiera. Limpio su barbilla una vez más, podía sentir que aún tenía el rastro de los besos del veterinario, y la expresión de asco de Kihyun le decía que algo sí que debía ser evidente en él.

– No puedo creerlo, ese hombre de verdad que es un blando, tanto tamaño para dejarse así… que poca dignidad.

– Kihyun, tampoco exageres… – su tono de advertencia poco hizo por el mas bajito, quien ni se inmuto.

– Poca dignidad, piernas fáciles, la lista es larga. –continuo sin sentir miedo alguno por enfrentarse a Hyunwoo.

– ¿Qué tal tú?–Kihyun le miro entonces con una ceja alzada. –pretendes ser un hámster con rabia y luego andas sonriendo con tus cachetes llenos solo porque el doctor te dijo que eras bonito cuando comías.

– ¡Eso es diferente!

No lo era, pero le dejo en paz porque de pronto al pequeño pelirrojo se le puso una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, verlo enamorado lo cambiaba todo, le hacía entender cosas de sí mismo que antes no se había cuestionado. Ver a Changkyun feliz también le animaba, el joven parecía cada vez más salir del caparazón protector que había creado sobre sí mismo desde pequeño, ahora lo veía, ahora que sus ojos no estaban vendados, desde que el joven conocía a Jooheon era más feliz, desde que Kihyun veía al doctor parecía otra persona, más relajado, más contento.

Y luego el, que por tres semanas había sobrevivido a un desamor de un romance que el mismo había querido cortar de raíz, y que solo había conseguido sembrar más profundo y darle más fuerza para convertirse en lo que ahora sentía como una felicidad explosiva en su pecho.

Ahora, conduciendo a casa con Kihyun a su lado, debía admitir que cuando Hoseok había caminado hacia él no había esperado el beso, ni el martilleo de su corazón en sus oídos posterior a ello, tampoco había pensado que podría reaccionar tomándole de la cintura y devolviendo el beso con más desesperación de la que imagino alguna vez tener en él.

– Se sintió más pequeño de lo que esperaba.

– ¿Qué?–la expresión de horror de Kihyun le hizo reír, algo que incremento el pánico en su amigo.

– Hoseok, cuando le abrace, se me hizo pequeño en los brazos.

– Ah. Ugh, por un momento pensé que hablabas de “eso”.

– ¡Kihyun!–y sin que su amigo se lo esperaba, se estaba riendo a carcajadas, extendiendo el horror en su copiloto.

La primera visita clínica de Lee Hoseok luego de su conversación y su reconciliación fue dos días después, en los que no se comunicaron demasiado, pues Shownu había tenido que viajar a una carrera, donde se exhibirían potros prometedores, alcanzo a vender solo uno, pues estaba sumamente distraído, y Jooheon quien le acompañaba a parte de dos de sus domadores, no era tan bueno como el para exhibir a los caballos. Así que no estaba exactamente de buen humor cuando Hoseok apareció con su Jeep, usando esta vez shorts más cortos que la última vez, pero con una camisa negra que cubría sus hombros y aun así lograba dejar parte de sus pectorales al descubierto, donde podía ver pecas, muchas pecas que quería tocar con sus manos.

Kihyun estaba regando las plantas del porche de la casa, y él estaba parado como un idiota al pie de las escaleras, mirando fijamente el pecho del veterinario que se acercaba con una sonrisa algo tímida a él, la primera vez en semana que le veía así en sus caballerizas, casi podía decir que Nogsaeg Taeyang extrañaba su sonrisa, y decía casi porque aún no había visto el rostro de Hoseok.

– Hey, mi cara está aquí arriba. –Hoseok le empujo el pecho tímidamente con sus nudillos, causando que el carraspeara, intentando pasar la vergüenza rápido antes de que Kihyun notara lo estúpido que se había quedado. En algún momento, quiso imaginar que era un tipo rudo, pero con Hoseok se había dado cuenta de la clase de bobo que podía llegar a ser.

– Si, Shownu, su cara está arriba. Deja de mirar sus pechos como un cerdo. – muy tarde, el de cabellos rojos no perdía oportunidad de joder con su paciencia.

– Huelo a estiércol. – Hoseok se carcajeo de inmediato. – es en serio, estaba ayudando a limpiar los establos hace solo un momento. – continuo, intentando alejar la vergüenza de haber estado mirando a Lee Hoseok como un cerdo pervertido y prefiriendo redirigir el bochorno a algo más… masculino. Rasco sus brazos que estaban desnudos y sudados, llenos de tierra y paja, al igual que el resto de su ropa.

– No es algo que me haga retroceder, Shownu. He tenido mis brazos hasta aquí… – señalo justo por encima de sus deltoides. –Dentro de una vaca para saber si está o no encinta. –Explico, viendo la mueca de horror del hombre. – ¿Por qué haces esas caras?

– Hyungwon hacia esas cosas con mis caballos, pero a mí no me gusta ver.

– Pueden por favor hablar de esas cosas en otro lado, gracias. Perturban mi momento zen del día. –Kihyun gruño, tomando un par de macetas pequeñas y cambiándolas de lugar.

Hyunwoo sonrió, subiendo el porche para tomar su sombrero de cuero genuino de la mesa y regresando a Hoseok. Caminaron muy cerca por el sendero hacia las caballerizas, ambos en silencio, un silencio incomodo, al parecer ambos quería hablar de un par de cosas, pero la oportunidad no se les presentaba, al menos estaban libres de la imponente presencia de Kihyun que siempre tenía un oído agudo.

Se preguntó brevemente como la relación de Jooheon con su hermanito había sobrevivido a ese peligroso enano.

– Hyunwoo… – Hoseok comenzó, sacándole de sus pensamientos. –He estado pensando…

Hyunwoo no creía nunca haber sentido su corazón latir tan acelerado en ese momento, y solo eso basto para comprender la humillación que él había traído al veterinario y la razón por la que este se había marchado tan herido.

– Quizás debamos tomarlo lento. Esto, tú y yo… no quiero más sorpresas, y hablo en serio. –Con un suspiro, Hoseok se detuvo a mirarle, buscando una respuesta que él no podía darle en ese instante.

Buscando que hacer con sus manos, se colocó el sombrero que hasta ahora había estado apretando con sus manos y miro hacia los campos que se expandían ante ellos, a los cerezos en flor que podía ver cerca del rio y a los caballos pastando.

– Podemos hablarlo… después que revises a los animales, ¿por favor?–Dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Hoseok, cuyos ojos de pronto se veían muy brillantes como si hubiera, a partes iguales, un irrefrenable deseo por llorar y por correr. Le vio morderse el labio inferior cuando este comenzó a temblarle, y ver ese dolor de nuevo aunque esta vez sí lo reconoció–, le hicieron cambiar de opinión. –No, no pienses eso, por favor. –Sujeto la barbilla de Hoseok, inclinándose hacia él y dejando un suave beso en sus labios que estaban fuertemente apretados. –No pienso arrepentirme, solo necesito tiempo para… saber que voy a decir.

– ¡Entonces no lo digas de esa forma!–Hoseok le tomo de la mano con la que acariciaba su barbilla y la llevo a su pecho, expandiendo sus dedos sobre su corazón que latía tan acelerado que a el mismo le dio un retortijón. –Mira lo que haces… pensé que ibas a…

– No voy a arrepentirme. ––le aseguro, sin separar sus ojos de los ojos negros de Hoseok. – Quiero intentarlo, solo… estoy bastante oxidado, no sé ni lo que significa tomarlo lento.

– Pues solo significa que tienes que tenerme paciencia y que yo también te la tendré, pero no lo hare si sigues dándome esos sustos. No tienes idea de lo que estuve por correr a mi Jeep a llorar. –Se quejó, soltando la mano de Shownu, que de pronto se dio cuenta de donde había estado y la retiro, sintiendo como sus orejas se ponían caliente. – ¡No te pongas así!–- se burló, volviendo a ser el Hoseok de risa fácil. - solo me estas tocando sobre la ropa.

Fue vergonzoso admitir que se había encendido con ese contacto, pero quien podría culparle cuando Hoseok parecía sacado de un magazine erótico, y el doctor lo sabía; aun así, el veterinario no le importaba ensuciarse, tanto como con los caballos, como con los conejos, o con los perros, Kimchiso en especial, el jindo coreano estaba encariñado con el veterinario y básicamente le siguió por todo el recorrido. Sachelle fue otro tema, la gata de Kihyun dejo un rasguño visible en su brazo mientras le hacia una revisión de rutina. Hoseok no parecía importarle, para el solo era un inconveniente menor, limpio la herida con desinfectante y luego procedió a “obligar” a Shownu a volver al nuevo reino de los conejos, un lugar más seguro que no admitía la entrada de ningún zorro perdido.

Tenía a su conejo pardo en las piernas aun cuando Shownu volvió con dos tazas de té de flores que Kihyun acababa de hacer; sentados en el porche, disfrutaron del silencio por unos minutos.

– Deberíamos comprar una secadora. –ambos se giraron, viendo a Changkyun subir las escaleras con una cesta de ropa limpia.

– Tenemos una secadora. –Shownu dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

– No, digo una para nosotros y que no esté gobernada por un hámster furioso y enano.

– ¿te pasaste de nuevo con el jabón?

– Fue un accidente… estaba distraído con Jooheon. –susurro, apenado, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Hoseok y sonrió, acercándose y abrazando a hermano mayor por los hombros. – ¡Oh, felicitaciones! ¡Entonces mis consejos funcionaron!–Hyunwoo no creía haberle visto nunca sonreír como un niño.

– Changkyun, no molestes al pobre Hyunwoo–ssi.

– ¿ssi?–Hyunwoo miro al doctor con el ceño fruncido, pero este solo se rio, y centro su atención en su agenda abierta frente a él, donde acababa sus anotaciones de diario de campo. Froto sus ojos, y enseguida abrió su bolso sacando sus lentes, ignorando a Hyunwoo.

– Oh… arde, ¿no? – Changkyun se rio, dejándoles solo, tomando sus cosas para entrar en casa.

– ¿Hyunwoo–ssi? – repitió Hyunwoo, alzando la mirada de Hoseok hacia el con dedo bajo su barbilla, pero el gesto le salió al revés cuando fue el quien se quedó idiotizado al ver a Lee Hoseok con lentes.

Por supuesto que sabía lo apuesto que se veía, y aprecio ese momento para regalarle una sonrisa coqueta y dejarle paralizado.

– ¿hyung, entonces? – pregunto, quitándose los lentes para que Hyunwoo saliera de su trance con una tos seca, el pobre jinete intento recuperarse rápido, pero ahora que le tenía donde le quería, parecía que Hoseok iba a ser de su misión hundirle. – ¿o acaso ya debemos romper nuestra promesa de avanzar lento y debo empezar a llamarte Hyunwoo–yah? – se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar entre las piernas del moreno, que miro hacia arriba, su sombrero ladeándose ligeramente, ¿y porque tenía puesto aun el sombrero? – ¿o… quizás te llame Shownu–yah? – Hoseok alzo su mano y con sus dedos acaricio el borde del sombrero, ¿Qué tenían esos ojos oscuros que no podía despegarse de ellos?

Sintió como sus pantalones de pronto le apretaban al ver como Hoseok se lamia los labios, pensó rápidamente en que era un gesto bastante común en el veterinario, pero en ese momento solo hizo que tensara sus músculos.

Todo el aire de sus pulmones se fue cuando Hoseok le quito el sombrero de cuero negro con un delicado gesto, girándolo en su mano antes de ponérselo. Sus manos enseguida apretaron los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus dedos llegaron a doler.

– Entonces, ¿Qué prefieres?

Hoseok contemplo la posibilidad de simplemente dejar en paz al pobre jinete, pero esos brazos morenos al descubiertos, ese cinturón de cuero y sus botas marrones llenas de barro eran demasiado para él, si, puede que todo el día hubiera estado conteniéndose de saltar sobre Shownu, primero porque el tenia dignidad y segundo, porque no le parecía muy profesional querer saltar sobre alguien que también era su cliente en sus horas de trabajo. Pero el tiene integridad técnica y por eso se había aguantado de simplemente ceder a sus bajos instintos.

– Me gusta que me llames Hoseok–ie, así que si lo haces más seguido, te llamare como quieras. – se sentó en el regazo de Shownu, viendo como su pecho estaba fijo, el hombre de verdad que estaba aguantando la respiración. – Shownu, tienes que respirar para vivir. – puso su mano en el pecho del jinete y le sintió por fin suspirar, verlo parpadear confundido solo le hizo darse cuenta de cuan nuevo era todo esto para el hombre, así que decidió relajar su juego, quizás bajar un poco la calentura del hombre hablando de otras cosas.

El conejo que había puesto sobre su bolsa había encontrado uno de sus bocadillos y ahora roía la bolsa, el sonido distrayendo a ambos hombres, lo que sirvió para relajar al jinete que con un poco más de confianza, puso su mano en la espalda del veterinario llamando la atención de este nuevamente a él.

– Eres… un poco intenso. – dijo cuando tuvo esos ojos sobre él.

– ¿te molesta?

– Me gusta… me gusta mucho… creo que moriré si lo haces de nuevo.

– Prometo no hacerlo tan seguido. – le dio una sonrisa de niño bueno, fijándose que aun tenía su mano sobre el pecho de Shownu. – prometo ser bueno.

– Ugh… no sigas. – Hoseok soltó una risita, y se inclinó a besarle, incapaz de resistirse al hombre que le sostuvo de la cadera con ambas manos.

– Tú también me gustas mucho.

No sabía que más decir, porque esa era la realidad, tal vez era algo del destino lo que les empujaba el uno al otro; o las coincidencias de sus entornos que por muchos años habían estado conectadas, pero que irónicamente nunca habían colisionado como lo hacían ahora. ¿Hace cuánto que Hyungwon le hablaba de este hombre? Quizás no tanto como le hablaba de cierto pelirrojo que no tuvo vergüenza alguna de interrumpirles tan pronto su sesión de besos comenzó a subir de tono y las manos del moreno ya estaban debajo de su camisa, tocando sus abdominales.

– No debería de ser tan duro con nosotros cuando él ha podido pasar tantas noches con Hyungwon gracias a mí. – Hoseok se quejó, lanzando su bolso en la parte trasera del auto.

Habían ido a despedir a su conejo favorito y colocarlo a donde pertenecía, y ahora Hyunwoo le acompañaba en su partida.

– Eso es cierto.

– ¿uno ultimo para el camino? – el veterinario susurro.

Miro a la casa antes de mirar a Hyunwoo que no tuvo que pensarlo cuando ya le tenía en sus brazos, esta vez, aprovechando la seguridad que le daba la lejanía de la casa, decidió darle a Hyunwoo una razón más para disfrutar su tiempo a solas esta noche. Mientras le besaba, bajo su mano por el pecho del jinete y solo se detuvo cuando llego al cinturón de este, dos de sus dedos se engancharon en este, apretando el cinturón y tirando hacia su cuerpo hasta que sintió el calor de la entrepierna de este en su abdomen.

– No olvides llama mi nombre cuando lo estés haciendo esta noche, ¿sí?

Acababa de ponerse las botas de trabajo cuando vio el Jeep acercarse por el camino de tierra. Se estiro para quitarse la pereza de la corta siesta que había echado esa tarde, y sonrió cuando por fin Hoseok estaciono su vehículo delante del camino de piedras de la casa.

Se acercó a él con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, la sola felicidad de verle le hacía resplandecer, solo llevaban un mes juntos, pero, ¿Cómo explicar la felicidad que le ocasionaba su sola presencia? Le llenaba entero de luz simplemente abrazarle, y aunque no habían tenido la oportunidad de otra situación de besos intensa como la que habían tenido ese primer día en el consultorio del veterinario, la ausencia del veterinario en sus días era lo que por fin le había llevado a adquirir un teléfono donde comunicarse con él a todas horas.

– Pareces muy feliz hoy, ¿Por qué será?–Hoseok se rio, burlándose de él, porque de verdad que debía lucir como un tonto sonriendo tanto que sus ojos se volvían unas hermosas medias lunas en su moreno rostro.

– Quizás porque por fin vas a pasar la noche. –le dio vergüenza decirlo, pero ambos rieron por lo jóvenes que sonaban de pronto.

– ¡Dan asco, váyanse ya a su habitación!–Changkyun les grito desde la ventana, donde se había asomado al escuchar el Jeep.

– Oh, mírale, tan experimentado. ¿Quieres enseñarle a tu hyung algo?–Hoseok fue el encargado de replicarle, haciendo que el joven gritara y cerrara su ventana. –Tan adorable. –murmuro, antes de centrar su atención en esos ojos pardos que no habían apartado la mirada de él. –tú también, ¿sabes? Nunca imagine que serias tan bonito sonriendo.

– Soy encantador. –Shownu replico, usando las mismas palabras del veterinario y recibiendo un beso a cambio.

Dejo que la calidez de Hoseok le bañara, que esa inocencia y el amor puro que el hombre siempre era capaz de dar con cada ser viviente fuera suyo por solo ese pequeño instante. Se aferró a él con fuerza, sin temor a hacerle daño, sus manos paseando por sus fuertes hombros, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el poderoso musculo.

Se sentía bien dejarse besar por él, nuevamente, Wonho se le hizo pequeño en los brazos, su pequeño protector, que se dejaba engullir por él. Aparto la gorra, dejándola que cayera al suelo para meter sus dedos en ese cabello rubio. Tenía tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad con otro ser humano que casi lloro cuando el veterinario se separó a mirarle.

– Tenemos tiempo Hyunwoo. Tenemos tiempo. –le aseguro el doctor, acariciando su mejilla con sus gruesos dedos, tan suaves que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y rendirse a la tierna caricia. – ¿Qué tal si entramos a la casa y luego caminamos un poco?–asintió torpemente ante la sugerencia, no se había dado cuenta que había estado temblando en su agarre a Hoseok.

Hoseok busco el bolso de mano que había traído de casa con ropa para quedarse la noche y partir mañana por si se presentaba alguna emergencia, lo que era muy probable que ocurriera considerando que siempre pasaba. Se lo colgó al hombro y cerro el vehículo, recogió su gorra del suelo, y–acompaño a Shownu dentro, ambos caminando de la mano; fue una distancia corta, pero se sintió bien tener esos dedos entre los suyos.

– Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a caminar en el paseo de los caballos… me gustaría recorrerlo contigo de esta forma… tomados de la mano. –Hoseok se veía tan adorable sugiriendo eso que tuvo que besarlo de nuevo antes de entrar a la casa.

No había mucho que ver dentro, estaba la cocina, donde Kihyun había dejado la comida lista para calentar, y donde había muchas fotos de los caballos que habían tenido, luego estaba su oficina, que era usaba más que todo por Kihyun, quien tenía todo organizado con precisión militar.

Hoseok se quedó admirando las fotos por un rato, y el de vez en cuando le interrumpía para explicarle que significaban las más importantes para él. Caballos que habían ganado carreras siendo el su dueño, el primer paseo de cada uno, fotos de Shownu’s Rain de pequeño, y fotos de Changkyun graduándose de la preparatoria y de su primer día de universidad.

Incluso tenia fotos de él y de Kihyun, de una época en la que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer con su vida exactamente, entre la universidad, los caballos y su época como bailarín, todo se mezclaba en este lugar, y Hoseok, quien asentía y sonreía, parecía genuinamente interesado en conocer todos los detalles de Son Hyunwoo.

Le conto cuanto pudo, sobre su familia, la de Changkyun, su amistad con Kihyun, su caballo, fue extraño, largar la historia de su vida en estas cuatro paredes, como si por años hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

– De verdad le amas. –Hoseok sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro en el abrazo que Hyunwoo le tenía atrapado por la espalda. –cada vez que hablas de tu hermanito se te ilumina el rostro.

– Kihyun dice que me pasa eso mismo cuando hablo de ti. –beso la mejilla de Hoseok, apretándole más contra su pecho.

– ¿Es esa una confesión, Hyunwoo?–el susurro del doctor le hizo sonrojar, sí, eso es lo que había dado a entender, y lo aceptaba, pero le daba miedo expresarlo en voz alta. –yo también me siento así, gracias por contarme todo esto. Conocerte… es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año.

– ¿Solo este año?–no dudo en lamentarse, haciendo que el doctor riera. –Ah, debo hacer un mejor trabajo entonces.

– Yo también.

No sabe porque se sintió tan de niños mostrarle su habitación, que en comparación a su oficina, era bastante genérica; solo su cama, un cuadro que un amigo había pintado de Shownu’s Rain y un closet abierto donde toda su ropa estaba colgada, las paredes pintadas de color chocolate, y una alfombra que estaba frente a donde estaban todos sus zapatos amontonados.

Hoseok no perdió tiempo para dejarse caer en su cama, dejando su bolso al pie de esta.

– Ah, dormiré como un rey aquí. –Hyunwoo se sentó a su lado, contemplando como el doctor cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba en la cama, le miro por un largo rato, disfrutando de ver la suavidad de las facciones de Hoseok, como se había relajado y de verdad había comenzado a quedarse dormido.

Se acostó a su lado contemplándolo, sentía una paz diferente a la que le provocaba ver a sus animales felices, o a Changkyun riendo, poder tocarle libremente también provocaba sentimientos diferentes, pues al pasar sus dedos por los brazos desnudos de Hoseok y recorrerlos hasta llegar a su mejilla le hizo sentir un calorcillo que no recordaba.

Alguna vez llego a sentirlo, no podía recordarlo, pues ahora todo lo que había en su mente era Hoseok, su respiración acompasada, sus labios rosados entreabiertos, ese cabello teñido de rubio que había visto en su negro original en fotos en el consultorio y que ahora disfrutaba en su versión clara que le hacían ver más pálido de lo que ya era, dándole un aspecto que solo podía considerarse como angelical.

– Me alegra haber escuchado a mi familia, y haberte dado una oportunidad. –Susurro, inclinándose a besarle. –sé que es muy pronto, pero quiero un futuro contigo. Un futuro muy largo. –le beso de nuevo, escuchándole hacer un sonido de queja. No se detuvo, de pronto no podía pensar en otra cosa que profundizar el beso en esos bonitos labios rosáceos.

– Hyunwoo… – murmuro, respondiendo al beso con su cuerpo lento por el breve sueño en el que había entrado, no estaba aun enteramente despierto pues Shownu le besaba muy lento, lamiendo sus labios, y luego su lengua, para luego besar sus labios y entonces volver a dentro, un beso exploratorio que ambos necesitaban para conocerse.–Woo…

Sin darse cuenta, había posicionado su cuerpo sobre el de Hoseok, con sus brazos debajo de los hombros del hombre más fornido que él, aguantando parte de su peso, y con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera; sintió un subidón en la presión de su sangre cuando Hoseok ondulo sus caderas sosteniéndose de su cuello y froto sus erecciones juntas solo por unos breves segundos que en la boca del veterinario le supieron a gloria.

– ¿Es por esto que me trajiste aquí?–murmuro un poco más despierto, dejando un tierno mordisco en el labio inferior del moreno.

– Te necesito… – confeso, tan honesto como siempre con lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza. –no puedo esperar. Necesito saber…

– ¿Saber qué?–y quien diría que fuera Hoseok quien sería tímido en su primera vez juntos, para toda la sexualidad que irradiaba el hombre sin siquiera intentarlo, era más bien tímido y dulce en la cama.

– Saber cómo suenas. –vio con satisfacción como el rostro del hombre bajo él se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, y luego esa risa nerviosa salía de él, aunque Hoseok intento cubrirse el rostro, él no le dejo; de inmediato le tomo de las manos y las coloco sobre la cabeza de este, escuchando como cogía aire bruscamente por la sorpresa del atrevimiento de Hyunwoo. – ¿sorprendido?

– Si… – no podía decir nada más, Hoseok parecía haberse dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado con alguien que domaba caballos.

Aunque no dejaba de ser un caballero, y por eso se quitó la camisa primero, desabotonando primero y luego tirándola a un lado, era el verano así que no tenía nada bajo esta, su pecho largo y tonificado se mostró por primera vez ante su pareja. Para tortura de Hoseok, cuando este alzo sus manos para tocarle, él le detuvo.

– Vamos… por favor… – así que así sonaba rogando, todo un ángel, sonaba hermoso. Le soltó las manos, dejando que tocara su torso, y se inclinó hacia el para darle más accesibilidad. Dejando que esas gruesas manos que había visto ser tan delicadas como las de una mujer, ahora se centraban en recorrer toda la piel que había dejado al descubierto. Cuando finalmente las dirigió a su bajo abdomen, ya Shownu sentía como su erección le molestaba en sus pantalones.

Tembló cuando sintió los dedos de Hoseok recorrer la línea de vellos que bajaba de su abdomen hasta su pantalón, y aguanto su respiración al sentir como introducía sus manos en la ya muy incómoda ropa, pasando sus pantalones y sus boxers, sin parar hasta dar con su miembro, el cual masajeo un par de veces, antes de sacar su mano y comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón.

Hyunwoo le ayudo, sintiendo la urgencia de quedar desnudo antes el doctor, de pronto quería impresionarlo, quería darle más razones para las que quedarse; no pensó que Hoseok le daría vuelta–la situación no cuando se había comportado tan tímido al inicio.

Usando la fuerza de sus bíceps, el rubio le hecho en la cama, bajando sus pantalones y sus boxers solo hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Sintió como toda su energía se drenaba con a intensa mirada que le sometía ahora mismo, esos ojos oscuros que se concentraban en donde su mano trabajaba su miembro, el primer gemido de gusto que se le escapo, fue acompañado por uno de Hoseok, que se mordió el labio mostrándole de nuevo ese lado dulce y tímido que solo duro un par de segundos.

Cerro sus ojos tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, negándose a ver el momento en el que esos bonitos labios conectaban con su miembro; privarse de uno de sus sentidos solo incremento su sensibilidad; de inmediato se sostuvo de las sabanas, apretándolas en sus manos cuando sintió la lengua recorrer su glande y luego ir más abajo, lamiendo las venas que se engrosaban a medida que toda la sangre abandonaba su cerebro y se iba directo a su pene.

No fue una mamada, fue más como… Hoseok devorándole. Las succiones que daba por todo su miembro eran tan placenteras que más de una vez tuvo que pedirle que parara, porque había llegado muy cerca de la cúspide, y aunque quería tomarse el tiempo para conocer a su amante, ambos sabían lo que querían. Y no era el acabando en la boca de Hoseok, por más tentador que fuera el pensamiento de hacerlo.

– ¿paro de nuevo?–había una sonrisa tímida pero satisfecha en el rostro de su amante, que como siguiente movimiento se sentó sobre sus piernas y por fin le mostro lo que hace mucho tiempo había querido ver, ese torso desnudo, era tan pálido como todo Hoseok, sus pezones rosados, sus abdominales mucho más sólidos que los suyos por sus largas jornadas en el gimnasio,

Mientras Hoseok terminaba de sacar su camisa, él ya estaba besando toda esa enorme expansión de piel, sus dedos jugando con sus tentadores pezones. Mejor que eso se sintió tener las manos de Hoseok en su espalda y escuchar sus suaves ronroneos, definitivamente sus gemidos eran de esa clase que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Succiono sus pechos un par de veces, con más fuerza de la que tenía intención de usar; pese a ello, podía sentir y escuchar– a Hoseok masturbarse con una mano dentro de sus cortos pantalones.

Continuo chupando sus pechos, dándose cuenta que era algo que le fascinaba a su amante, podía sentirlo vibrar cada vez que lamia sus pezones o que succionaba muy fuerte, con su mano moviéndose con más urgencia entre ellos, sus gemidos saliendo más agudos a medida que se turnaba de un pecho al otro, sus propias manos nunca se habían dejado de mover por sobre toda la piel pálida.

Solo se detuvo porque Hoseok le empujó hacia la cama y se bajó de su regazo, deshaciéndose de sus shorts y de sus boxers, y quedando complemente desnudo ante él. Siguió su ejemplo y termino de bajar sus pantalones y se sacó los calcetines, recibiendo al hombre más bajo en sus piernas de nuevo cuando este se acercó a besarle.

Separarse fue difícil una vez empezaron a besarse, debía alcanzar el lubricante que vergonzosamente Changkyun le había dado en la mañana, los condones por fortuna si los había comprado el hace unos meses solo por no perder la costumbre, cuando su paquete anterior había caducado sin que usara ni uno solo. De verdad no sabía cómo había conseguido que un hombre como Hoseok se fijara en el cuándo su vida sexual era patética.

– Puedo hacerlo yo. –Hoseok le quito el lubricante que había estado en su mano por unos segundos mientras contemplaba su entera existencia hasta ahora como un tonto, en lugar de disfrutar del hombre que ahora reía tímidamente de nuevo. –me gusta hacerlo, así que solo mira… – Hoseok se acomodó en su regazo una vez antes de decidir acomodarse de nuevo esta vez mostrándole su ancha espalda y su impresionante trasero, ¿alguna vez había visto un así? Ni siquiera en porno.

Dejo salir un suspiro al ver como los dedos llenos de lubricante recorrían sensualmente la separación entre ambos glúteos, así que decidió ayudarle dándole una mano, mientras Hoseok le provocaba con los dedos de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda separaba sus glúteos ayudada de una de sus manos. Así podía ver todo lo que pasaba entre estos. Sabía que su expresión demostraba cuan ansioso estaba de verlo todo, pues Hoseok continuaba dándole sonrisas encantadoras desde donde estaba.

Sus dedos eran más gruesos que los de Shownu, pero el tomo tan bien que le hizo cuestionarse su propia serenidad cuando a su mente acudieron imágenes de este atractivo hombre haciéndose esto mientras pesaba en él. ¿Lo habría hecho? ¿Conseguiría el valor algún día para preguntar?

Estaba fascinado con ver como entraban y salían esos dedos, que se había olvidado de su placer propio y solo tenía ojos para Lee Hoseok y el erótico espectáculo que le ofrecía. A medida que pasaban los segundos, podía notar como la respiración de este comenzaba a cortarse, su mano moviéndose un poco más rápido con cada tic–tac del reloj, hasta que finalmente saco los dos dedos que conseguido meter.

Ayudo a Shownu a colocarse el condón, riéndose ambos cuando sus manos se enredaron y el condón se rompió. La vergüenza llenándoles momentáneamente mientras abrían otro y esta vez con más cuidado, lo deslizaban sobre el grueso miembro.

– Ah… – Shownu fue el primero en reírse al ver lo corto que quedaba.

– ¿en serio? No sabes tu propio tamaño… – Hoseok se rio, apoyando su frente en el abdomen del moreno. – ¿Cómo es eso posible?

– No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. –replico, no supo si sentirse avergonzado u ofendido, pero eso no tuvo tiempo de sopesarlo, pues Hoseok, busco en su bolsa sus propios condones.

– Creo que somos iguales… – susurro, abriendo uno de los condones y reemplazando el que Shownu tenía puesto, este se adaptaba mejor a su forma. –un poquito sí. Ahora házmelo. –se dejó caer en la cama, empujando a Shownu con sus piernas para que se levantara.

El jinete no dudo en ponerse entre las piernas de su amante, besando a Hoseok cuando este se aferró a sus hombros, nuevamente sus mejillas estaban rosadas hasta sus orejas y la sonrisa en sus labios era tímida.

– Para ser honesto contigo, yo tampoco lo he hecho con nada más que mis dedos en mucho tiempo, así que se lento, ¿sí?–pregunto en su voz de caramelo.

– Nunca te haría daño.–se sintió tentado a agregar el “de nuevo” que sentía necesario, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues Hoseok le estaba besando para acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de el al sentir como Hyunwoo colocaba su miembro entre sus glúteos, dejando que el lubricante le ayudara a deslizarse.

– Luego puedes montarme todo lo que quieras.–con esas palabras le saco el aire de los pulmones, y lo siguiente que sintió fue unas terribles ganas de hacerlo con este hombre, de sacarle todos esos sonidos que desde el inicio de la velada le habían estado enloqueciendo poco a poco.

Sin perder más tiempo divagando en lo perfecto que era Hoseok bajo su cuerpo, permitió que su pene entrara en ese estrecho esfínter, tener paciencia fue lo más difícil, solo con los primeros centímetros ya se sentía en el paraíso; distrayendo su mente del alivio finito, se dedicó a besar a Hoseok, sus labios primeros, dejándolo más rojos e inflamados, sus mejillas calientes y su frente llena de transpiración, debajo de sus orejas donde ocasiono que el esfínter que penetraba se encogiera y él se enterrara un par de centímetros más sin el cuidado que estaba dedicando al hombre que seducía.

Llego a su pecho, encorvando su espalda para poder chupar uno de sus pezones, y se sorprendió cuando fueron las piernas de Hoseok quienes presionando sus glúteos con las plantas de los pies, logro que entrara completo.

– Ah… finalmente… – la voz le había cambiado, más fina, delgada, sin aliento, solo placer inclemente que hacía temblar sus muslos abiertos para el jinete.–Solo… – Shownu esperaba sus órdenes besando ambos pezones, succionándolos cuando Hoseok curvaba su columna para llevar su pecho a sus labios. –…Hyunwoo… ¡házmelo, cógeme!–sollozo, doblando su cuello hasta enterrar parte de su rostro en la almohada, buscando acallar los gemidos que salían de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlos.

Shownu no le dejo recuperar el control, le sujeto bien del hombro con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda le sujeto la cadera; lentamente, se retiró de él, ese cálido esfínter haciendo de su salida una tarea difícil, para luego, con una estocada certera, volver a entrar en ese cuerpo. Hoseok se dobló en la cama, sus uñas dejando un largo trazo desde la mitad de su morena espalda hasta sus hombros donde las encajo cuando Shownu repitió el movimiento.

– Si, por favor, de nuevo.–suplico, siendo recompensado por Shownu, que nunca había sido un amante cruel y cuyo único placer radicaba en que ese cuerpo bajo el disfrutara.–de nuevo… de nuevo… no… no te detengas, por favor. Por favor, Woo… por favor…

Decidió ahogar la voz de Hoseok por un momento, era imposible cogérselo bien si todo lo que escuchaba eran sus suplicas sollozadas, el clamor de su voz en su búsqueda de placer era capaz de hacer que un hombre como el, quien usualmente tenía el control, comenzara a cederlo; no quería alcanzar su orgasmo tan rápido, quería que su amante disfrutara, que volviera por mas una y otra vez hasta que estuviera saciado.

– Hyunwoo… Hyunwoo… – su nombre repetido mil veces, no paro de salir de esos labios mientras embestía dentro del cuerpo del veterinario, acompañado de su propia respiración acelerada y errática, –del golpear de sus caderas chocar contra los glúteos de Hoseok y del sonido de su pene entrar y salir, un sonido que solo se comparaba en erotismo con el de la voz de su amante.

De pronto, Hoseok le apretó ambos hombros y dejo salir un gemido que le sacudió entero; fue el veterinario quien consiguió primero el orgasmo, su esfínter estrechando su pene en oleadas deliciosas que le hicieron ver blanco y que con unas cuantas embestidas más, logro venirse dentro del condón, llenándolo con todo su semen de una forma ordenada, muy diferente a lo que se había acumulad entre los abdómenes de ambos.

Hoseok le dejo caer sobre él, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar su peso incluso en una situación así.

Todo su cuerpo dolía en los lugares correctos, ese dolor placentero que quedaba de cuando cogías después de tanto tiempo, sus músculos relajados, su mente despejada de cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener de que había tomado la decisión correcta en recuperar a Hoseok.

– Tendrás que darme un par de horas para dormir… – escucho que Wonho le hablaba, su voz ronca y dulce, quiso responderle, pero de pronto se sentía muy pesado y solo quería quedarse allí cerca de la calidez intima de otro ser humano.

Apenas pudo echarse a un lado, alcanzando su almohada y pasando su brazo por el abdomen de Hoseok que le miraba con una sonrisa adormilada.

– Hey… ¿tú también estas exhausto? Deberíamos limpiarnos antes de esto. –A Shownu no le gusto que el doctor hablara tanto recién jodido. – ¿Hyunwoo? ¿Amor?

– Mmm… – cerro sus ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se durmió sintiendo que el mundo era un lugar brillante, el pensamiento de que no despertaría solo nunca más siendo un muy buen incentivo para quedarse dormido sin escuchar otra palabra del dulce hombre que le había devuelto la alegría a su vida.


	4. PARTE CUARTA

Shownu enseñándole a montar.

Sí, eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo, Shownu iba a enseñarle a Hoseok montar a caballo, algo que nunca este se había interesado en aprender, pues ya bastante miedo tenia a las alturas como para pensar que tenía que subirse a un animal que era más grande que él y que si no estaba de acuerdo con su manera de manejarlo, le tiraría al suelo. Ay, tenía tan mala suerte en la vida que seguramente acababa muriendo como en uno de esos dramas, cuando la protagonista creía que había encontrado la felicidad y de pronto fallecía.

Shownu parecía divertido con su dilema, para el hombre parecía ser inconcebible que él, un veterinario, nunca hubiera montado un caballo.

– No son cosas mutualmente exclusivas.–en ese momento, Wonho adoro a Hyungwon, quien estaba en silla de ruedas, mirándole desde detrás de la cerca, Kihyun estaba apoyado en el respaldar de dicha silla, mirándoles con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pues parecía que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de Wonho.

– Aun sabiendo eso, me parece extraño.–Shownu parecía dispuesto a humillarlo hoy, pues no dejaba de sonreír, y pensar que antes adoraba ver sus sonrisas, ahora quería borrársela a mordiscos, en su lugar, hizo un puchero que solo el jinete podía ver, y vio como esa sonrisa cambiaba a una expresión depredadora.–vamos, sabes que te sentirás mejor una vez lo hagas, te conozco.–Hyunwoo sabía que debía negociar antes de que el doctor hiciera algo inapropiado delante de sus amigos y de Changkyun que montaba su propio caballo a unos metros de ellos.

Hoseok suspiro, rodando luego sus ojos con toda la intención de que Hyunwoo le viera. Ya varias veces este le había llamado la atención por ser tan evidente en su desprecio y comportarse como un niño, y él seguía replicando que para haber nacido solo un año antes que él, tenía la perspectiva de la vida de un viejo. Eran polos opuestos, de eso se habían dado cuenta poco a poco estos meses, pero encajaban tan bien que era difícil creer que lo que tenían en común era comer y los animales.

Dejándose guiar por Shownu, consiguió subirse al caballo, y antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, el experimentado jinete se estaba subiendo también, haciéndole chillar cuando se tambaleo a los lados.

– Vamos, te guiare desde aquí arriba.

– No me digas, Son Hyunwoo, que alguna de tus fantasías sexuales envuelven esto. –murmuro para que solo su pareja le escuchara mientras le sentía apretujarse en la silla de montar, dejándolos indecentemente cerca el uno del otro. No le extraño que Minhyuk comenzara a chillar escandalizado, seguido de los aullidos de Jooheon. –por favor no nos mates por tu inconveniente libido.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es la forma más segura de enseñar. –susurro al oído del veterinario que enseguida le dio un par de manotazos en los muslos.

– ¿así le enseñas a todos? ¡Quiero bajarme!–Exclamo, de pronto sus oídos se le habían puesto calientes.

– ¿celoso, Hoseok–ie?

– ¡Te voy a matar tan pronto me baje de aquí!–pero sus palabras eran contrarias a sus acciones, que le habían llevado a aferrarse de las manos Shownu, quien lentamente había comenzado a conducir al caballo fuera de la cerca donde estaban, con la intención de llévalo al sendero.

Tras de ellos, Hyungwon se ponía de pie con ayuda de Kihyun, dando pasos torpes, a una de las bancas para turistas en el sendero usado por los caballos para el paseo. Aun caminar era un esfuerzo enorme, pero sentía que debía hacerlo más seguido, aunque Kihyun fuera un maniático con su cuidado. El pequeño hombre abrió los envases con los postres que habían quedado del picnic que habían hecho más temprano en la mañana, y dejando que Hyungwon eligiera que comer.

Changkyun cabalgo en círculos un poco más antes de seguir el caballo de su hermano mayor, llamando a Jooheon que se uniera, ya el joven estaba ensillando un caballo para Minhyuk y para él, el enfermero ya había estado en paseos a caballo antes y no tuvo problemas en seguirle el paso.

– ¿Te sientes más seguro?–Hyunwoo pregunto, besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto de los hombros de Hoseok, el hombre no dejaba de asombrarle con su vestuario, siempre era tan casualmente elegante, y pese a su gruesa contextura, encajaba como un conejo en sus brazos; hoy usaba un suéter de lana que caía de sus hombros, dejando estos completamente desnudos y para que Hyunwoo se distrajera besando toda su clavícula, su caballo ligeramente grisáceo de su cambio de look de hace unas semanas se movía al viento y le hacía cosquilla cuando empujaba con su nariz el cuello del veterinario, buscando calmarle de la misma forma en la que había visto por años los caballos se calmaban entre sí.

– Un poco. Aun siento que es demasiado alto… en comparación a montarse en un automóvil. –respiro hondo y, recostándose del pecho de Shownu, se convenció de relajarse. –Gracias por tomarte el tiempo.

– No quería seguir recibiendo esas miradas tuyas de anhelo cada vez que me subía al caballo… ahora podrás subir a un caballo y venir conmigo. –Continúo besando el cuello de Hoseok, guiando el caballo hacia el pasto y asustando a su acompañante de inmediato al ver que se desviaban del camino habitual de los caballos. –tranquilo, te llevare al rio cerca de aquí.

– ¿Estás seguro?–no parecía muy seguro de ello, sujetándose de los antebrazos de Hyunwoo con fuerza, sus gruesos fácilmente podían dejar marcas en su piel morena.

– Si, nunca dejaría que te hicieras daño. Confía en mí. –casi sonó como una súplica cuando lo dijo, no pretendía que así fuera, pero así fue como salió de él.

– Confió en ti.

El paseo fue largo, podían escuchar las risas de los jóvenes tras ellos, y según lo que podía ver desde su perspectiva, les habían seguido, chasqueo la lengua cuando casi llegaban al lago, llamando la atención de su pareja.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Estos jóvenes saben cómo cortar la tensión sexual.

– ¿Qué tensión sexual?–Hoseok no perdió tiempo de burlarse de él, aunque la sonrisa le duro poco, pues Shownu le saco un gemido con un mordisco cerca de su oreja. –ah… ya entiendo, no me llevabas al rio para disfrutar del romántico escenario, solo querías tocarme un poco. Ahora sé que ese no es tu cinturón aporreando mi espalda.

– Bueno, tienes la cámara contigo, ¿no?

Hoseok asintió, buscando en el bolsito que tenía colgado la cámara de instantáneas. Apunto lo mejor que pudo a ellos en el caballo, tomando un par de fotos antes de que el tambaleo del caballo le hiciera asustarse y nuevamente se encogiera en los brazos de su jinete.

– ¿Ya no te sientes solo?–Hoseok le pregunto cuando llegaron a la orilla del rio y pudo tomar un par de fotos más.

– ¿a qué te refieres?

– Esa noche, hace muchos meses, me dijiste que te sentías solo. –le recordó, y fue difícil ubicar esa noche, pues por mucho tiempo había querido borrarla de su memoria.

– Ah… no, no me siento así. No solo estoy contigo, tengo mi familia, y ahora entiendo lo importante que era… en ese entonces, pero claro, si no fuera por ti, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo solo que me sentía… de cómo estaba haciéndome viejo yo solo. –Detuvo el caballo, abrazando la cintura de Hoseok y apoyando su mejilla en su hombro. –ahora solo… solo siento que te amo, y que amo a mi familia, a mis caballos, a mi vida. Es todo más… brillante ahora. No me molesta cuando te ríes, o cuando hablas, porque sé que en ese entonces no lo toleraba porque sentía envidia.

– ¿de qué?

– De cuan hermoso eres como ser humano.

– Ni me conocías.

– Créeme, Hoseok, eres la persona más transparente que conozco, todos podemos saber exactamente cómo te sientes con solo mirarte, podía no conocer las circunstancias de tu pasado que te llevaron a ser tan buena persona, pero eso no quiere decir que no supiera cuando bueno eres. Incluso ahora, sintió que no necesito saber nada de tu pasado y que solo me preocupa hacer que tu futuro este lleno de cosas maravillosas…

– ¿Si recuerdas que yo soy el cursi de los dos?–le hizo reír, apenado de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, algo tan dulce que empalagaba, sin duda tenía que ser influencia del hombre entre sus brazos. –Entiendo lo que dices, y aprecio que te sientas de esa manera. La gente siempre tiende a resumir todo lo que siente con respecto a una persona en dos palabras, y aunque esas palabras lo digan todo, escuchar la versión completa de los sentimientos de la persona que amas es más satisfactorio.

– ¿Cuáles son esas dos palabras?

– Te amo, tonto. –Hoseok respondió, girándose para besarle la mejilla.

– Esas son tres.

Los caballos disfrutaron acercarse al río y beber agua, pero Hoseok apenas se separó de Hyunwoo, arrepintiéndose de no estar más abrigado, al menos estaba usando los pantalones de chándal Balenciaga que había empacado para dormir y que había terminado usando porque no podía cabalgar usando shorts, según Shownu.

Changkyun se acercó a él en el momento en que Jooheon y Minhyuk distraían a Hyunwoo mostrándole un cangrejo de rio que caminaba por la orilla.

– ¿Te gusto?–pregunto, últimamente, el chico actuaba mucho más tímido cerca de él, como si no supiera que decir, anteriormente, Changkyun no dejaba de hacerle preguntas de su trabajo, queriendo saber más de lo que el seria en tres años.

– Me duele el trasero. Si pensó que estaba haciendo algo bueno, en la noche cuando le diga que mi culo no está disponible, va a arrepentirse de todo este día. –le guiño el ojo al joven que le miraba con una expresión de vergonzosa sorpresa.

– Desearía haber usado eso alguna vez con Jooheon. –Changkyun rio un poco.

– ¿Qué pasa por tu mente últimamente?–decidió preguntar, tomando de la mano al joven y caminando con él en dirección contraria a donde estaban los otros tres hombres.

– Estoy… nervioso… no sé si podre con esto…

– ¿ser veterinario?

– Si, ese caballo… Mirina…

– Ah… – eso era lo que le preocupaba, si, suponía que era entendible.

Por dos noches, el apenas durmió, pues Hyunwoo por más que lo intentaba no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Mirina, una de sus yeguas de carrera había tenido un accidente en la pista hace unas semanas, Hoseok no había sido el primer veterinario en la escena así que había sido muy confuso obtener el caso de segunda mano, lo que había ocurrido luego había sido un completo desastre, el traslado del animal había sido agónico, Hoseok había terminado realizando una operación de emergencia intentando salvar el tejido que había comenzado a ponerse necrótico para cuando había llegado a Jangsu, había terminado cubierto de sangre, sus rodillas, su rostro, sus manos, pero el caballo había muerto en sus brazos, la anestesia durmiéndole para nunca despertarle, uno de los peligros de anestesiar a un animal tan grande; pero un riesgo que había estado dispuesto a tomar pues el animal había llegado a las caballerizas con mucho dolor.

Como doctor, cada muerte contaba, pero después de los primeros años, se tomaba esas muertes con más calma, evaluaba las cosas que podía haber hecho y aprendía de ello, pero no dejaba que le comieran, pues sabía que eso le llevaría a un agujero muy profundo. Hyunwoo lo había tomado mal, se había echado la culpa por no haber ido con ella, y se había sentido terrible de tener que firmar los papeles del seguro que Kihyun había sacado para él; verlo perder a uno de sus amados caballos era duro, pero verlo pasar los siguientes días montando a Shownu’s Rain y marchándose por el sendero lo había sido aún más, recientemente, Shownu volvía a ser el mismo, pero Changkyun lucia ayuda, Dahyun había sido su asistenta principal ese día, y Changkyun se había ofrecido ayudarles, ver la tristeza en los ojos de ese joven le había recordado como él se había sentido cuando había perdido un perro en la sala de operaciones, su primera muerte.

– Si, no quiero ser frívolo y decirte que te acostumbras, pero tienes que entender, que salvaras más vidas de las que perderás, y que tú meta es que esas vidas que pierdas es porque ya no puedes hacer más nada. Si, pude no darle anestésicos a Mirina, pero habría sufrido, habría gritado en agonía, y su corazón se habría detenido de la misma forma en la que se detuvo en su muerte pacífica. A veces la muerte es inevitable, y debes enfrentarla… si te asusta enfrentar a la muerte, tienes que detenerte ahora. –se detuvo frente al joven, mirando a sus tristes ojos.

– Yo…

– Piénsalo, ¿vale la pena dejar de salvar vidas porque puedas perder una? ¿O vale de algo ser valiente y enfrentar la vida y la muerte? Como doctor, Changkyun, no tenemos control con ninguna de las dos, solo mediamos. Pregúntate a ti mismo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

– No quiero estar solo. –el joven sin darse cuenta, compartía el mismo miedo que su hermano mayor, ese temor irreverente a estar solo.

– No estarás solo, tienes a Hyunwoo, que es tu hermano mayor, –tienes a Kihyun, que es como una madre para ti, tienes Jooheon que te ama con todo lo que tiene. Me tienes a mí. Y tienes a Hyungwon, que es mejor que yo dando consejos y tiene Minhyuk que también tendrá muy buenos consejos que darte sobre perdidas. No estarás solo cuando tengas que enfrentar la perdida. Nunca estarás solo. Eres un chico valiente, mira lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

– Lo pensare…

– No dejes que el miedo te controle, sé que podrás ser mejor que yo, y mejor que Hyungwon, serás toda una nueva generación. –Hoseok le abrazo, sosteniéndole en sus brazos con mucha fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió otro par de brazos pasar por sus hombros y sonrió cuando vio que era Hyunwoo, que le ayudaba a abrazar al jovencito que ahora pataleaba para salirse del cursi abrazo.

– ¡Ew, no! ¡Que hacen!–chillo avergonzado, corriendo a los brazos de Jooheon que estaba tomando fotos de la escena.

– Y se empeña en convencerme de que ya es un adulto.

– Lo es, Hyunwoo. –Shownu no parecía muy convencido, pero le abrazo de todas formas. –está preocupado porque cree no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un veterinario, para enfrentar la muerte.

– Yo creo que tú eres especialmente bueno en eso.

– Yo aprendí a dejar ir, amor, si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿crees que estaría así de feliz?–le mostro sus bonitos dientes blancos a Shownu, que se inclinó y le robo un beso, abusando de su altura y de lo vulnerable que se veía Hoseok en sus brazos.–la muerte es, en la mayoría de los casos inevitable, zorros que cazan conejos, perros que cazan zorros, lobos que comen ovejas, el gato que se comió el canario, el auto que golpeo al perro, un ataque al corazón en tu luna de miel. Tú no me viste llorar por tu caballo, porque quería ser valiente por ti, pero… que yo no haya llorado frente a ti, no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho.

– Debiste decirme…

– No, amor, hice lo correcto, cuide de ti y te hice ver, que siempre hay luz, que siempre hay cosas buenas en el mundo. Ahora anímate, ¿Por qué hablamos de cosas tan serias cuando todo lo que quiero hacer hoy es amarte?

Shownu le beso sin darle tiempo a tomar aire, acariciando sus caderas y aprovechando la banda elástica de sus pantalones para hundir sus manos bajo estos, acariciando sus muslos y sus glúteos y masajeando su adolorido trasero. Sería difícil mantener sus intenciones iniciales de rechazar cualquier actividad sexual después del increíble masaje que le estaban dando.

No se preocupó por los chillidos de horror del joven o las risas de Minhyuk y Jooheon, se dejaron hacer colgándose del cuello de Shownu y cerrando sus ojos para abandonarse a la seguridad que le traía su compañero, ¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera sentirse tan a gusto con él?

El viento frio le hizo temblar, el invierno no muy lejos ahora, y se refugió momentáneamente en el pecho de su pareja, quien continuo con sus besos por su mejilla y luego en su cuello, distraído por siempre tener a Hoseok que en cierta forma aunque no hubiera cambiado su estilo de vestir desde que le conocía– siempre estaba complaciéndole al usar prendas tan sensuales.

– Deberíamos volver, abrigarte más y descansar para la barbacoa de mañana. –Hyunwoo dijo, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba admirando las marcas que había dejado en su pálida piel.

– Solo un poco más. –murmuro, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo para ahogarse en la calidez de Shownu.

– ¿estás seguro? Puedo sentirte temblando.

– Aquí estoy bien, amor.

Hyunwoo le rodeo con sus brazos y sonrió, besando su frente.

– Gracias por aconsejar a Changkyun, sé que a veces puede ser incomodo, yo le considero mi hermano, y me preocupo mucho por él, pero en ese entonces, no pude estar con el cuanto hubiera querido ahora no pienso dejar que se vuelva a repetir, me asegurare de mejorar, no solo por él, sino por ti. Seré fuerte por ambos, de esa forma poder mantener tu sonrisa. –se lo prometió dejando un beso en su frente y susurrando un suave y tímido “te amo”.

– Y pensar que hace solo unos meses quería que me fuera porque no te gustaba mi risa.–ahora, Hoseok no era alguien que dejara ir fácilmente las burlas, en especial si le ganaban más besos de Hyunwoo que volvió nuevamente llevarle cuesta abajo en el espiral de lujuria que despertó.

– No me vas a dejar olvidar eso jamás, ¿verdad?–había mucha derrota en su voz y eso le hizo reír entre los besos que compartían.

Changkyun estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, cuando Hoseok despertó, estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Shownu que anoche le había cogido hasta el alma, después de haber aceptado la negativa, le había traicionado llevándole a creer que solo tenía intenciones de masajear sus muslos con crema para aliviar el par de ampollas que le habían salido, el mismo había terminado rogándole al moreno que se lo hiciera. No se arrepentía de nada sin embargo, pues Shownu siempre había sido un amante cuidadoso.

Ahora, solo quería saber que hacia el joven allí y cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndole dormir.

– ¿Qué pasa?–pregunto y aunque intento hablar muy bajo, su voz despertó a su amante, el sueño ligero de Hyunwoo no tenía rival, así que no le extraño que comenzara a estirarse bajo el. Gruñendo en el proceso.

– Tome mi decisión. –Changkyun dijo con urgencia.

– ¿Qué decidiste?–pregunto dulcemente cuando se dio cuenta de porque el chico lucia tan ansioso tan temprano en la mañana, aparentemente se había tomado en serio lo que él le había dicho de pensar muy bien su futuro.

– Quiero ser un veterinario.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Hyunwoo interrumpió el momento con su tosquedad.

– Mmm… vete a tu habitación. –Hyunwoo gruño, dándose la vuelta en la cama y dejando a Hoseok sintiendo un poco de frió por la repentina separación.

– Estoy muy feliz por ti, pequeño Hyun–ie. –Hoseok se sentó en la cama y le abrazo con fuerza, cuidando que la sabana no se deslizara de su regazo desnudo. –vas a ser un muy buen doctor. Y yo, y todos vamos a estar allí para apoyarte.

– Gracias, Hyung.

Después de que el chico se hubiera marchado de la habitación, volvió a acostarse, ahora si arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas que él y Shownu habían hecho la noche anterior, no solo le dolía la parte baja de su cuerpo, sino que sus dedos también dolían, por haberse aferrado con la misma fuerza a la montura del caballo que a la espalda de Shownu mientras le cogía.

Fue difícil salir de la cama, pero después de darse una ducha fría, decidió hacer estiramientos, buscado dejar su cuerpo en una mejor condición para el largo día que le esperaba. En la cocina, Kihyun preparaba la carne para marinar y la cortaba de una vez, allí mismo estaban Hyungwon, sentado a la mesa, desayunando junto a Minhyuk.

– Changkyun salió con Jooheon, compraran las cosas que faltan, confió en que lleguen temprano. –Kihyun dijo cuándo le vio entrar en la cocina, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor al ver toda su línea de hombros llena de moretones. –Ouch.

– Si, no dolía cuando las estaba haciendo. –dijo con orgullo, porque era cierto, cuando Shownu había estado haciéndole esas marcas, el solo había podido pensar en las ráfagas de placer que le provocaban.

\- Por cierto, debe de estar bien agotado para no estar aquí a estas horas.–el pelirrojo hizo una mueca y luego rió al ver como Shownu aparecía por la puerta de la cocina, su expresión de sueño era épica, sin duda su amigo lucia como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima ahora que estaba con Hoseok.

– Estoy despierto.

Se dirigió enseguida a la cafetera y todos esperaron a que notara la hora. Fue evidente cuando lo hizo, porque en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba vestido y tenía sus botas de trabajo puestas, abandonando la cocina después de darle un beso a Hoseok en su mejilla.

Hoseok le llevo el desayuno después de comer, dándole tiempo a Shownu de acabar con las tareas más tediosas de la mañana en las que siempre asistía a sus empleados, y luego aprovechando que este se tomaba un descanso, le alimento con las tostadas francesas de Kihyun y con el omelette que el mismo había preparado para el moreno, le vio comer como siempre hacia, como si llevara días sin alimentarse, y ni siquiera le importo que acabara con las galletas que había traído para el

Le ayudo entonces a asistir a los animales al menos hasta que Kihyun le llamo porque tenía una llamada de urgencias, le dolió separarse de Shownu en su día libre, y manejo al pueblo lo más rápido que pudo. Estuvo de vuelta al final de la tarde, llegando para ver el fuego ya encendido en la fogata y a los chicos reír alrededor del fuego mientras Kihyun se encargaba de la comida que ya estaba montada a la parrilla.

– ¡Hoseok!–Hyunwoo fue el primero en acercarse a él, besándole con las mismas ganas que el veterinario había tenido todo el día de besar al moreno. Se aferró a él, y saboreo el sentimiento de estar en casa al fin.

– ¿Me extrañaste?–pregunto, pero antes de que este pudiera responder, el continuo. –yo si te extrañe, un montón. –susurro, recibiendo otro beso, más suave y romántico.

– Siempre te extraño cuando no estas a mi lado.

– Yo también.

Ayudo a Kihyun a servir la mesa que habían puesto cerca del fuego para mantenerse caliente, era una noche fría y todos estaban muy bien abrigados; se sentaron y sin decir mucho, cada uno comenzó a comer, lo único que escuchaban el sonido de la brisa en los árboles, el fuego repiqueteando y el rumor de la comida siendo devorada.

Fueron al menos diez minutos de estar comiendo en silencio cuando Changkyun interrumpió el silencio.

– ¡Ah, soy tan feliz!–dijo, saliéndole del corazón las palabras. Tenía lágrimas brillantes en sus ojos que disimulo tragando más comida, mientras los adultos en la mesa sonreían tiernamente y Jooheon dejaba un dulce beso en su mejilla llena de comida.

– Es una noche para sentirse felices, comida, familia, la calidez del fuego. –Hoseok miro a Shownu que comía, y paro brevemente para compartir su sonrisa.

– Te amo. –dijo libremente después de tragar, ocasionando que todos los ojos de la mesa se giraran a verle de inmediato, impresionados de escuchar una declaración de amor de alguien como Son Hyunwoo.

– Yo también te amo.

Hyungwon y Kihyun se sentaron muy cerca del fuego, el pequeño apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del alto, sus manos entrelazadas en el regazo de este, hablaban suavemente de cosas que los demás nunca sabrían, Kihyun parecía más relajado estos días según Shownu, más feliz, finalmente habiendo conseguido lo que tanto había querido, alguien que le ayudara a llenar ese terrible vacío de mucho amor y de muchos recuerdos hermosos.

Changkyun, ahora decidido a continuar con su carrera y pronto ser asistente de Hoseok, como le había hecho prometerle en el desayuno, disfrutaba de la compañía de Jooheon y Minhyuk, a quien le estaban enseñando entre ambos a rapear, lo que les tenia riéndose mucho y muy alto y por eso se habían sentado lo más lejos de los otros.

– Podemos limpiar más tarde. –Hyunwoo tenía esa mirada peligrosa en su rostro cuando le trajo la última tanda de trastos sucios. Enseguida le cogió de la cadera y presiono su entrepierna entre sus glúteos.

– Lo hicimos como tres veces anoche, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Quieres hacerlo por todos esos años de celibato?–pregunto con una risita, pero se empujó hacia Shownu.

– Tal vez. No puedo parar…

– ¿no puedes parar?

– No puedo parar de fantasear contigo.

Hoseok rio tímidamente, sus orejas calentándose con lo que Hyunwoo sugería, y sin duda no había sentimiento que le hiciera sentir más seguro de sí mismo que saber que su pareja le deseaba con tanta intensidad.

– ¿Qué has pensado últimamente?

– Quiero ir al rio de nuevo, quizás pasemos la noche allí, hacerlo bajo la luz de la luna, cerca de la fogata.

– Ay, Woo…

– Solo nosotros dos…

– No mancillen mi cocina. –Kihyun entro solo para tomar una cerveza para Hyungwon de la nevera y salió, tan pronto estuvo fuera ambos se rieron.

– Eso estuvo cerca.

– Vamos a la habitación.

– Shownu, tengo que terminar…

– Yo también quiero terminar.

Hoseok le miro entonces, girándose en sus brazos. La suspicacia en sus ojos hizo que el moreno sonriera.

– ¿Qué?

– Mientras yo he estado aconsejando a Changkyun en qué camino seguir, ¿en qué exactamente te ha estado aconsejando él?

Hyunwoo rió, avergonzado.

– Créeme, Hoseok–ie, no sabía que tenía en mi ser obsceno hasta que probé tu cuerpo.

– Y ahora aparentemente no puedes parar. –apretó la erección del moreno sin que este se lo esperara, miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia el frente de la casa y vio como todos estaban concentrados, pensó en negarse, ¿pero quién se negaría a Son Hyunwoo? ¿Quién podría decirle que no a un hombre tan hermoso que se merecía todo de él? – bien, pero solo treinta minutos… y luego me ayudas a terminar con todo esto.

– Hare lo mejor que pueda.


End file.
